Regular Day in Olympus
by LunarScorpion
Summary: A series of one shots of a typical day in Olympus. it's mainly Poseidon and Athena arguing because i think it's funny. and there's other random stuff thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and decided to do this one shot, and by the way, I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

It was a regular day in Olympus, and Poseidon and Athena were arguing. As Usual.

"My saltwater spring was _way _better than your stupid tree," Poseidon said in an annoyed.

"It was _not!_"

"Yes it was! Water gives you strong bones."

Athena looked at him like he was crazy. "No it doesn't, that's _milk _you idiot!"

"Oh..., but that's not the point." Poseidon mumbled something about how Olives are stupid, and Athena mumbled something about how Poseidon is dumb.

"Are you two arguing again?" Demeter asked as her followed by the rest of the gods walked into the throne room.

"Athena thinks her Olive tree was better than my saltwater spring. _I_ should've won that competition."

"Well maybe if you'd eaten your cereal that day like I told you to, you wouldn't have this problem."

All of the gods and goddesses groaned because they knew Demeter was gonna go on a long rant about cereal.

"What?" she asked, "Cereal is good for you. I had a bowl of Lucky Charms this morning and I feel fantastic. Have you all had your cereal today?"

All of the gods were silent and looked away.

"You should be ashamed of your selves!" Demeter frowned.

She manifested bowls of Cheerios and past them around to each god and goddess and said, "Eat this, it'll make you feel better."

Everyone knew not to argue with Demeter when it came to cereal so they ate it without questioning her.

"I think we should just beat each other up," Ares said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Ares, it isn't wise to just go around beating up people," Athena told him.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"We should all just fall in love," Aphrodite suggested happily.

"I'll pass," said Artemis.

"You really need a love life Artemis, being single isn't healthy."

"That's not true," Athena said, "Being single doesn't damage your health in any way."

"Don't listen to her," Aphrodite told Artemis, "Look at how happy Percy and Annabeth are, and they're in love."

"Don't dare mention my daughter and that kelp head boy."

"Hey!" Poseidon said, "You leave me and my kelp head son alone."

"Annabeth could've gotten anybody she wanted, but nooo, she just _had _to have him of all people."

"I feel the same way about Percy," Poseidon told Athena, "There's plenty of fish in the sea, and sharks, whales, and mermaids, but for some odd reason he had to go for _your _daughter."

"It's a privilege to be able to date a child of mine."

"Sure it is Athena," Poseidon said sarcastically, "Sure it is."

Later that day...

Athena was walking the streets of Olympus when she heard Poseidon calling her name.

"What do you want?" she rolled her eyes.

"I got you a gift," he said.

Something was definitely wrong here. Her and Poseidon hate each other, why would he be giving her a gift. Athena slowly opened the small box to see what was in it...

"Gold fish? Seriously." she looked at the container like it would explode at any moment, and since Poseidon gave them to her that might actually happen.

"Nope, read it," Poseidon told her.

"The snack that frowns back, gold whales. what the Hades!"

Poseidon laughed and started walking away.

"Not funny Poseidon!" Athena yelled after him.

**I know this is really short, but came off of the top of my head. Do you think I should continue doing one shots about the gods?**


	2. Hephaestus looks like a Lizard

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed :) Like the last chapter, this came off the top of my head, and I'm not Rick Riordan so I don't own PJO**

"Shut up you old coot!" Athena yelled at Poseidon.

Poseidon was about to come up with a good comeback but instead he said, "Wait a second, you're like a brazilian years old and you're calling me old?"

"Yes I am, and brazilian isn't a number," Athena informed him, "Maybe if you had common sense you'd know that."

"Like it matters, but anyway, I'm not _that_ old," Poseidon told her.

"_Sure _you're not."

"Here we go again," All of the other gods and goddesses said.

Poseidon and Athena seemed to be oblivious to them, because they continued arguing and calling each other old when it's pretty obvious they're both ancient.

"Silence!"Zeus shouted, "Geewilligers! Will you two ever stop?"

O.o

"Wow," Apollo said.

"OMG did he really just say geewilligers?" Aphrodite asked.

"I think it's clear who the real old person is here."

"Well I still think Poseidon's an idiot," Athena muttered.

Then all of a sudden there was a poof of smoke and the woman from the Orbit commercial was standing in the middle of the throne room.

"Dirty mouth? Clean it up with Orbit, for a good clean feeling, no matter what." she gave Athena a pack of Orbit gum and then disappeared.

"Okay, that was really random."

Poseidon and Athena were ignoring each other and no longer arguing but now Aphrodite and Hephaestus were.

"Why do you always cheat on me with him?"

"Nothing personal, but you're just not my type," Aphrodite said while looking in a mirror at herself.

"What is your type?"

"Someone that doesn't look like the lizard off of the Geico commercial," she looked at him and told him, "No offense but you do, only you're a lot bigger and uglier."

"Aphrodite," Hera said, "That's no way to speak to your husband...even if he does look like a lizard."

"But he's so ugly," Aphrodite pouted.

"Hey! I heard that," Hephaestus said, obviously offended by Aphrodite's comment.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Since Aphrodite had never been called ugly before she didn't seem to fully understand why it was rude to say that while Hephaestus right there.

"Just look on the bright side," Hera told Aphrodite, "At least Hephaestus isn't like _some _people, and he doesn't cheat on you with the same woman twice and have _two _demigod children with her."

She glared at Zeus.

He shifted uncomfortably on his throne and looked away to avoided her gaze.

"Awkward," All of the other gods and goddesses mumbled.

"For once Zeus is getting mean stares and not me," Poseidon smiled happily, he was so used to getting mean mugged by Athena that it was weird when he wasn't.

Then Athena started mean mugging him just for the heck of it.

"Well, so much for that thanks to owl head."

"Squid face!"

"You two fight like you're married," Aphrodite interrupted them, then she grinned, "You would make the cutest couple! Just like Percy and Annabeth."

"No we wouldn't!" they both shouted in unison.

"Ooh look you're even saying things at the same time."

"No we're not!"

"Awe! See?"

"Stop that!" they both yelled at each other.

Demeter made a box of fruit loops, a bowl, milk, and a spoon appear and she said, "Being in a room with those two gives me a headache and gods don't even get headaches, I need my cereal."

No one said anything because they didn't want her to suggest they have some, if she did they would have to eat cereal for the fifth time that day.

**If anyone didn't get the Geewilligers thing for some reason, it just sounds like something someone would say in the fifties and it was meant to make Zeus sound old for saying it.**


	3. Crunch O Munch O's

**I don't own PJO**

Athena was waking up when she noticed something was...off. When she opened her eyes she realized she wasn't at her home in Olympus.

_What the heck is going on?_ she wondered.

She looked around and she knew she was underwater. Not only that, but she smelled fishy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Athena asked/shouted when she noticed someone in the bed with her.

The person in the bed with her was Amphitrite.

"Poseidon, are you alright?"

"Poseidon?" Athena said in a confused voice, "I'm not Poseidon, I'm Athena."

Now Amphitrite was confused, "If this is one of you're weird jokes, it's not funny."

"It's not, I don't know what's going on or how I got here." Since Athena is the goddess of wisdom, admitting she didn't know something was really hard.

"This is crazy," Amphitrite said, "There's no way you're Athena. You hate her."

"I'm not Poseidon I-" she was cut off when Amphitrite pointed to the wall and told her, "Look, you even have a pin the tail on Athena game." there was a picture on the wall of Athena with a tail pinned to her forehead. She then made a mental note to strangle Poseidon the minute she found out what was going on.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she accidentally looked in a mirror.

"Oh my gods!"

She had the exact same face as Poseidon, and when she looked down she noticed she had his body too.

_Well that explains the fishy smell._

"Okay this is weird, so I'm gonna just gonna go back to sleep and pretend this never happened," Amphitrite said.

Meanwhile Athena zapped herself to Olympus. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

In Olympus

"Who did it?" Both Athena and Poseidon demanded while storming into the throne room at the same time.

All of the gods and goddesses just sat there. But then Hermes looked away suspiciously.

"You," Athena(in Poseidon's body) pointed to him.

"Hey," he waved at her and looked away.

"Why am I in Owl Head's body?" Poseidon/Athena questioned Hermes.

"Okay fine, I did it," Hermes admitted, "You two argue so much, so with the help of Hecate, I made you switch bodies."

"Well when can we switch back?"

"Two weeks."

Poseidon and Athena gasped, and all of the other gods seemed amused by this.

"What? I can't go two weeks in Shark face's body smelling like tuna fish!"

Poseidon ignored Athena's comment and said, "Is there something else we can do. I'm getting the urge to read big complicated looking books, it's terrible!"

"Well there is one thing...," Hermes told them with a sly grin.

_Later..._

"You've got to be kidding me," Athena said in an irritated voice.

Turns out, there was only one way for them to get their bodies back, they had to be magically handcuffed together for two weeks. Technically they didn't have to do it, but if they didn't, they'd still be in each others bodies, and neither of them wanted that at all.

"This is a load of crap," Poseidon grumbled.

"Maybe you should at least _try _to get along," Hestia suggested.

"Not gonna happen, I can't spend two weeks handcuffed to an idiot," Athena scowled.

"Both of you have nasty attitudes," Demeter frowned, "For that, no cereal for the rest of the week."

Poseidon and Athena tried to hide their smiles and act sad about it, when really, that was the best news they'd heard all day. Demeter forced all of them to eat cereal everyday, so this would be a pleasant change.

"That's not fair!" Everyone else said.

"Don't feel bad for them," Demeter told them, "they don't deserve cereal."

After that the rest of the gods came up with an idea. They all started beating each other up and knocking stuff over(with the exception of Hestia) and when they were done they said, "We don't deserve cereal either, we've been really bad today."

_please say we're not allowed to eat cereal, _they all hoped.

Demeter crossed her arms and looked at all of them in disbelief, "You _really _need you're cereal!"

"So much for that," Apollo mumbled.

"But you're not getting the good brands, from now on, all the cereal you get will be generic."

Demeter manifested some and said, "Instead of Fruit Loops, you're only gonna be allowed to eat Crunch O Munch O's."

"I'm not going with another one of you're plans," Zeus said to Ares.

"I thought it was fun beating each other up."

"Shocking," Artemis said sarcastically, "Now we have to eat Crunch O Munch O's."

"I don't want my good cereal to go to waste, so even though I don't like him, all of the good cereal will go to Hades."

As soon as Demeter said that everyone heard foot steps and a voice getting closer saying, "!" it was Hades.

"I'm going on strike! If you make me eat another bowl of Frosted Flakes I'm gonna shoot myself, that lady is crazy as Hades forcing everyone to eat her cereal!"

"I am _not _crazy! They love my cereal."

non of the gods or goddesses decided to comment about that because Demeter can get pretty crazy when someone says they don't like cereal.

While she was arguing with Hades, Athena and Poseidon were still trying to figure out how they were gonna manage being handcuffed together.

"Don't try anything weird," Athena warned Poseidon.

"What's that suppose to mean, do I look like a weirdo to you?"

"Yes."

"I'm offended."

"That was the point."

"Awe!" Aphrodite gushed, "You two are perfect for each other."

"What kind of crack have you been smoking?" Athena asked, "anyone can see that we will _never _be together."

"Yeah, what owl head said," Poseidon agreed.

Despite Poseidon and Athena's denial Aphrodite wasn't giving up just yet, "I bet you, by the end of this two weeks, you'll be inseparable."

"We already are," both of them said holding up their cuffed hands.

This was gonna be a long two weeks.

**I got my switching bodies idea from 'no one but someone.' he actually suggested that I make Athena and Poseidon switch clothes, but that gave me the idea of them switching bodies, which somehow led to the handcuff thing. But anyway, I'll try to update faster. Review :)**


	4. Stuck together Pt1

**I don't own PJO**

It hadn't even been a day yet and Poseidon and Athena were going crazy.

"Ares, do you have an strong knife?" Athena asked him.

Ares made one appear and handed it to Athena.

"You can't cut through them, they're magical," Hermes told her.

"I know that, I was gonna cut Poseidon's hand off."

"Hey!" Poseidon yanked his hand away, but when he did he yanked Athena's too.

"You idiot!" She yanked him.

Now they were yanking and shoving each other.

"Fight!" Ares shouted.

"How are you gonna change clothes, and take showers?" Apollo asked them.

Now all of the gods and goddesses were looking at them. They hadn't thought about that.

"Well I'm not taking a shower with him," Athena said.

"Neither am I."

"So you're just gonna stink?" Aphrodite looked grossed out.

"How would they even take their clothes off to take a shower?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon and Athena froze, they hadn't thought about how that would work.

"They'll have to help each other undress," Apollo said trying to keep a straight face, but he didn't.

Everyone started laughing at the thought of Athena and Poseidon having to undress each other.

"Shut up!" they both shouted.

Everyone ignored them and kept laughing, except for Artemis.

"Boys are so immature," she said shaking her head.

Since they weren't gonna sit in the throne room all day they decided to stay in Athena's house in Olympus while they were cuffed together. Because it would just be awkward to go to Poseidon's palace with Amphitrite.

"By the way, don't touch, eat, or breathe on anything," Athena warned him before they walked in.

"You're nice," Poseidon said sarcastically.

"I know."

the first thing he noticed when he walked in was a picture of him on the wall.  
>"What's that doing here?" he asked wondering why Athena would have a picture of him.<p>

She just stood there for a second and then she said, "I use it to play darts."

"_sure _you do," Poseidon teased her.

"Really, I do! Look, I have my darts right here." she made them appear and then threw one at the picture of Poseidon and it landed on one of his eyes.

Now he felt even more uncomfortable staying here. Things didn't really get any better later.

"So," he attempted to make small talk, "is all you do in your spare time?"

Athena had been reading for about an hour and Poseidon was forced to sit there.

"Yes."

"Oh okay."

_kill me_, he thought. _I need water now. _

He looked at a faucet and made it explode, water shot everywhere, and this made him feel a lot better.

"Poseidon! What the Hades is wrong with you?" the water hadn't got him wet, but Athena wasn't so lucky.

"there's nothing else to do here! If I see another book I'm gonna shoot myself!"

"Do it, I'm not gonna stop you."

"Just because you said that, I won't."

Athena forgot they were handcuffed for a second and she tried to walk away, but she couldn't.

"If you really want something to do, go knock up a mortal. You seem to like doing that."

Poseidon looked disgusted.

"_no_, do you know how awkward that would be? What am I suppose to say, 'I'm gonna knock you up, but Athena has to be here while I do it',"

"Wow, you're disgusting."

"I wasn't actually serious, I'm not into knocking people up anymore. And if I do decide to, you can't watch."

"I _really _don't want to."

Since Athena had been blasted by water she wanted to change clothes, but it was gonna be difficult.

"Turn around," she told Poseidon.

"Why?"

"I need to change my shirt, don't look."

Even though he turned around he was really tempted to look, just because she told him not to.

Athena struggled to get the shirt off and it wasn't working.

"Do you need help with that?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes," Athena said through her teeth. She didn't like having to ask for help.

"Then you should probably call someone."

"Shut up fish breath."

"my breath doesn't smell like fish, you-" he was about to call her something but he couldn't think of anything.

"Well I can't think of anything right now, but when I do, I'll call you that."

"Okay, but seriously, _help me get this off_!"

"You don't have to yell I'm right here."

He tried to help her get her shirt off but it wasn't really getting anywhere.

"We're gonna have to cut it off."

Athena didn't like the idea of cutting her shirt off, but it was either that or have it dangling from her arm.

"How are you gonna get another shirt on?" Poseidon asked her.

"Crap," Athena muttered.

"Wow, for once you don't have a plan."

"Shut up whale brain."

Poseidon thought Athena was such a know it all, so it was funny to him when she didn't know something. Athena tried to try to put a shirt on but like everything else that day, it didn't work. Poseidon was about to make fun of her for this, but she found a snuggie to wear.

"You're seriously gonna wear a backwards robe?"

"It's called a snuggie."

"and it looks like a backwards robe."

"Well it's not."

"Yes it is, I wore one before, but everyone was complaining about my butt being out."

"You're not suppose to be _naked _under it," Athena got a disturbing picture of Poseidon's butt cheeks in her head.

"I thought it had a back to it," Poseidon said.

"You didn't even notice a breeze?"

"No."

"Wow."

Things got very awkward when they were in the bed. They tried scooting away from each other, but the handcuffs made that uncomfortable, so they had no choice but to lay close together.

"Don't try anything funny," Athena said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"So you think I'm funny?"

"Yeah, but not in a haha kind of way. You're more of a creepy person that people hide their children from."

"I'm _not _creepy."

"_Sure _you're not Poseidon."

"Says the person that talks to Owls."

"Says the person that made out with a fish," Poseidon gasped when Athena said that but she continued,"We all saw it on Hephaestus TV when there was a hidden camera in your palace."

"It was _one time_!" no one was suppose to see that.

"It's still creepy."

"I just wanted to see how it felt!"

"Sure you did."

**did you like this chapter? I'm gonna continue about them being handcuffed and after the two weeks is over I'm thinking of making a one shot of Hades getting punked :). Should I do it, and also, should I add Pothena?**


	5. Stuck together Pt2

**Sorry for the extremely long wait, I stayed longer than I thought I would so I didn't get to start writing this chapter until yesterday. Anyway, as usual, I don't own PJO. Oh and for the person that asked why can't Athena and Poseidon just Zap their clothes on, that would just be no fun. I think it's funnier when it's complicated.**

"Don't ask," Athena said walking into the throne room wearing a snuggie.

"Wasn't going to," Zeus said.

"But seriously why aren't you wearing normal clothes?" Aphrodite asked.

"I tried to change clothes and this happened."

"So Poseidon helped you _undress?_" She grinned knowing she was making them uncomfortable.

"It wasn't like _that_!"

"I'm _sure_ it wasn't," Aphrodite smiled, "You know you like each other."

"Maybe if we all stare at them, they'll confess," Apollo suggested.

Everyone then started staring at Poseidon and Athena.

"Awkward," Poseidon mumbled.

"Tell me about it."

Not only were they being stared at, but Aphrodite was using her love magic on them. Now they were having odd and unusual urges to...like each other.

"Aphrodite _please _quite," Athena and Poseidon said and it was obvious they were very uncomfortable.

"I don't think I want to."

as everyone was staring Demeter started eating cereal, but she didn't take her eyes off of them.

"That's not strange at all," Poseidon said sarcastically.

"I know right," Athena agreed.

"You're actually agreeing with each other for once," Aphrodite said with her smile getting bigger.

"oooooh," all of the other gods and goddesses said.

Athena was quick to tell Aphrodite she was wrong.

"No we are not!"

"Yeah, what she said," Poseidon said.

"You're doing it again," Zeus pointed out.

"No," Poseidon told him, "I meant to disagree with her by saying we are agreeing when she said we aren't."

"So you admit that are."

"No! What are you even talking about?"

"He's saying that when we said we weren't agreeing we were, but then you changed your mind and said we weren't by saying that we are, and Zeus is saying that you just admitted we are agreeing, even though you didn't mean to say we were," Athena explained.

"I didn't understand a word you just said, but I'm gonna pretend I did."

"Works for me."

"They're actually not calling each other names for once," Hermes said.

"I know, it feels weird not to hear them calling each other names," Demeter said while still eating cereal.

"It's because they're punks," Ares grumbled.

Everyone started talking about how Poseidon and Athena haven't went a day without arguing in years, but Athena interrupted them by saying, "When I want to argue with squid breath I will, but until then, would everyone please shut up about it."

"And when I want to call owl head names I will."

"We don't have anything else to talk about here," Hera said, "We all know the only reason we come in here is to gossip."

"Speaking of gossip," Aphrodite said, "Did you get on Olympusbook yesterday, Artemis liked a picture."

"What's so exciting about that?" Apollo asked.

"It was a _boy's _picture."

Everyone then looked at Artemis expecting her to explain.

"I don't have to explain anything to any of you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

They still looked.

"I do _not _like boys!"

"So you're lesbian?"

"No!"

"Are you Bi?"

"No!"

"OMG are attracted to animals?" Aphrodite asked, "I know I'm the love goddess but even I don't understand that, you should be ashamed of yourself for taking advantage of animals in that way."

Everyone started laughing really hard when she said 'taking advantage of Animals in that way'.

"So _that's _why you like hunting," Apollo said, "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff little sister."

"I'm not attracted to animals, and how many times do I have to tell you, _I'm_ the oldest!"

"At least you're better than Hera and Zeus," Hephaestus told Artemis, "They're brother and Sister."

Hera frowned at him, and Zeus just sat there and stared blankly.

"You've been acting strange," Poseidon said to Zeus.

"What? Me, strange? Nooooo."

everyone else thought the same thing as Poseidon but didn't say anything about it. But their attention turned from him when the throne room doors opened. It was...Zeus. Now they were all confused as they stared at two Zeus'.

"Who are you?" they all asked when he walked in.

"I'm Zeus," he said like it should've been obvious.

"Well then if you're Zeus, then who's that?" they then looked at the one that had been in the throne room with them.

"Uh...I can explain," he said.

The real Zeus that had just walked in was as confused as everyone else. After some awkward stares, imposter Zeus changed into his true form.

"Hades! You were pretending to be Zeus!"

"Yeah, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling gods."

he walked out and it was silent.

"Well, that was interesting."

**R&R**


	6. Bad Service

**I still am gonna continue about Pothena being stuck together, but I'm kind of having a writer's block right now, and this came off the top of my head.**

**I still don't own PJO**

"Hello welcome to Pizza Coffin, what would you like to order?" the skeleton behind the counter asked Hades.

"I want a pepperoni pizza."

"We don't have that."

That's weird, Hades thought. What kind of pizza restaurant doesn't have pepperoni?

"Alright, then can I have cheese pizza?"

"We don't have that."

"Supreme?"

"We don't have that either."

Hades was getting annoyed now.

"Do you have _any _kind of pizza?"

"No."

"Then why is this place called pizza coffin?"

"It just is."

"What _do _you have then?"

"Food."

"What _kind _of food?"

"None of your business."

"Forget it, I'm leaving!" Hades stormed out of the restaurant.

Since he was still hungry he decided to go to the drive thru at DeathDonald's.

"Welcome to DeathDonald's, what do you want?" The drive through person sounded bored.

"Can I get a burger, chicken nuggets, fries, and a large coke."

"So you want a milk shake, a kids meal, and vanilla ice cream?"

"No, I said I want a burger, chicken nuggets, fries, and a large coke."

"Okay, so orange sherbert, salad, and a chicken sandwich."

"NO, THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID!" Hades yelled punching the drive through machine thing.

"You don't have to yell Sir."

"Well then, get my order right! I want a burger, chicken nuggets, fries, and a large coke! How hard is that to understand?"

"You know what, I don't like your attitude, so you can just have a Mountain Dew. That'll be one dollar."

Instead of going to get the mountain dew he drove off. He _really _needed to hire better people to work in the Underworld. The service there is terrible. But, he decided to go to Wal-Mart.

When he got in he noticed there wasn't anything in there.

"Where is everything?" he asked one of the people that worked there.

"What do you mean? This is everything."

"All I see are walls."

"Yeah, that's what we sell."

"You actually sell walls?"

"Yes."

"_Walls_!"

"Sir, is there a problem?"

"_WALLS_!"

"Is everything okay?"

"_**WALLS**_!"

Hades was pretty angry and frustrated right now, why in the world would Wal-Mart only sell walls?

**This chapter was probably kinda dumb, but it made me laugh writing it, especially the last part :P _ WALLS!_**


	7. Grocery Shopping

**I'm not Riordan**

"Will you _please _unlock us?" Athena begged Hermes.

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"I don't know why you keep asking him that, he's not gonna do it," Poseidon said to Athena.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Says the dumb person."

"I'm not dumb!" Poseidon frowned.

"Prove it." Athena said.

Poseidon pulled out a pair of glasses, put them on and then started talking.

"According my calculations, my calculations say that my other calculations say I am indeed very smart, and you Athena, are wrong about me not being smart because your calculations are on crack. One day my calculations and I will rule the world. WORLD DOMINATION!"

O.o

"Wowwww," everyone said.

"I don't know what you were talking about, but that sounded really smart," Aphrodite told him.

"No it didn't," Athena said, "he basically just said pointless things and threw the word calculations in there to sound smart when really that was a very dumb thing to do because it only made him sound more dumb and ignorant than he already is. And neither Poseidon or calculations can take over the world causing world domination, so what he just said was in fact very pointless."

O.o

"You just couldn't let him feel smart for a second?" Hermes asked.

"Nope, I wouldn't be me if I did."

"Is your head full of dictionaries and encyclopedias?" Poseidon asked.

"No, those wouldn't fit in there. My head's not _that _big."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Poseidon mumbled.

"Will you two _please _quite insulting each other?" Hestia asked them.

"You should find something to do that you both like," Hera suggested.

"Like going to a library," Athena said.

"No, Athena does boring pointless things like reading and educational things that no one cares about, and I'm not going to a library."

"and I'm not doing anything you want to do."

"That's not the right attitude to have," Hera told them, "What's something you both like."

They thought for a minute before finally saying something they both like.

"Food." Everybody loves food.

So this somehow led to them going grocery shopping together. They could've just gone out to eat at a restaurant or something, but then it would've looked like they were on a date, and neither of them wanted that, especially Athena.

"oooh! Look they have those little cars on the shopping carts!" Poseidon said excitedly pointing to them, "I wanna ride in one of them."

Athena rolled her eyes. "You mean the ones made for toddlers?"

"Yeah, those ones."

"Stop being silly and come on."

when they were picking out food, Poseidon said, "Have you tried these banana nut muffins? They're delicious." he was eating one.

"Wait a second, where'd you get those?"

"Off of that shelf, where do you think?"

"Wow Poseidon," Athena said laughing.

"What?" he asked while still chewing.

"You're not suppose to _eat_ the food in the store before you pay for it."

"Oh..."

"can we get in one of those?" Poseidon asked looking at the electric shopping carts with the chair and the basket on the front.

"That would be pointless, you can walk."

"Obviously I can walk, but I still want to ride it."

"N-" before Athena could finish saying no, Poseidon was walking toward it.

"Poseidon, stop right now!"

he didn't listen to her as he sat down in the seat. Since the seat was only made for one person, Athena was left standing up.

"Get up! This is dumb, and besides, since we're handcuffed and there's no room for me on here you can't ride it."

"Yes I can, see."

he picked Athena up and put her in the basket at the front and started driving.

"Get me out of here!" she yelled.

"This is awesome!"

people in the store gave them weird looks and little kids pointed at them.

"Stop this now!"

it took some time but they finally stopped.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Athena stormed out of the store with Poseidon right behind her.

"You know that was fun," Poseidon said smiling.

"no it wasn't, it was silly and immature."

They both got into the car and began driving. Everything was silent until they heard someone crying. They both turned around and there was a kid in the backseat.

"You're not my mommy," he sobbed.

"I'm guessing this is someone else's car," Athena said.

Awkward.


	8. Love Potion

**Blah blah blah, I don't own PJO**

"Oooh what's this?" Poseidon asked looking at a cup full of red liquid.

He picked it up and was about to drink it when Athena said, "You really shouldn't drink it if you don't know what it is."

"It's red and liquid, so it's obviously fruit punch."

Poseidon ignored Athena and started drinking it. But then something weird happened. For about five seconds he stood motionless and then he looked at Athena and smiled.

"Athena, my love, I have never seen anyone more beautiful."

O.o

"Um...are you okay?" Athena asked, even though she knew he was obviously not because under normal circumstances he would never say that to her.

"Why yes I am, because I'm here with you." he kissed her hand.

At that point Athena was sure that whatever it was that Poseidon drank had something strange in it. For a second she thought about it, and it all made since. There was only one person that could be behind this.

"APHRODITE!" she yelled when she found her in the throne room with the rest of the gods.

"Nice seeing you too Athena."

"You made that love potion didn't you?"

"Athena, my one and only true love, there is no need to be upset with Aphrodite for such a wonderful thing. The only thing in the world better than love, are your beautiful gray eyes."

"Woah," said everyone else.

"Has he been smoking crack?" Ares asked.

"That's what it looks like," Apollo said.

"Okay I admit it, I made the potion," Aphrodite confessed, "But it wasn't for Poseidon."

"So can you undo it?" Athena asked her.

"Nope," Aphrodite smiled, "This is so cute!"

"Well then when does it wear off?"

"One day."

Athena sighed in relief that it was only one day and not a long time because it was already weird now and it hadn't even been that long.

"One day is simply not enough," Poseidon said, "I want the rest of eternity so we can read wonderful books together, build a monument of our love, make strategies, plan our wedding, and eventually ride off into the lovely sunset together."

Everyone stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"I always knew Poseidon was off in the head," Zeus stated.

"and then after that," Poseidon continued, "We can make wonderful romantic love to each other."

O.o

"Wow."

Athena gasped and moved away from him, even though she couldn't move very far because of the cuffs.

"Nuh uh, not gonna happen." she said.

"What is wrong love? Don't you want to unite with me?"

"No. just. no. there will no _uniting _going on."

"As you wish, my soul mate."

They didn't even notice at first that Apollo and Hermes were video taping them.

"This is going on Hephaestus TV, and to Camp Half-Blood," They said.

"No! Don't do it!" Athena insisted.

"my beauty, don't be ashamed of our love," Poseidon said, "Let's show the world how we feel about each other."

"Stupid boys," Artemis mumbled.

Athena stood awkwardly as Poseidon got down on one knee. He manifested a ring and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Everyone else gasped while Aphrodite was whispering, "Say yes say yes."

"No..."

"But, why? Aren't we in love?"

"No, you are. And that's only because you were snorting crack- I mean, you drank that potion."

"Why are you saying such things? I thought you said we'll one day make little Pothenas."

Hermes fell back in his chair laughing.

"Have you ever been to rehab?" Athena asked Poseidon.

"No."

"Well you should consider going."


	9. Lint Licker!

**I'm not Riordan.**

The next day when the potion wore off, Poseidon didn't remember anything he'd done the day before, and by the way all of the gods were acting, he was guessing it was something weird.

"What did I do yesterday?" He asked Athena.

"You said some pretty weird stuff."

"Like what?"

"You proposed to me," Athena blurted out.

Poseidon gasped.

"I would never do something like that!"

"But you did, because you drank that potion," she explained.

"Potion? You mean the fruit punch?"

"It obviously wasn't fruit punch Poseidon."

"It _did _taste kinda funny."

"and you said something about _pothenas_." Athena said kind of creeped out.

Poseidon blushed because he couldn't imagine saying anything like that. So he decided to change the subject.

"You remember when I couldn't come up with a name to call you?"

"Yes."

"Well I got it now, cootie queen."

"Who are you calling a _cootie queen _you lint licker!"

"Hey! You got that off of an Orbit commercial you son of a biscuit eating bulldog!"

there was a short pause and they both started laughing. Which was weird to both of them because they don't ever laugh together, usually they're screaming at each other.

"wait a second," Poseidon said, "_you _actually watch TV?"

"Yes, but only the discovery channel and educational things." Athena said quickly.

"That's weird, I have all of those channels blocked, so I don't even have to pass by them."

"Why would you do that? Don't you want to learn something?" she asked.

"_No_." Poseidon told her like she should already know that.

"That's kind of idiotic don't you think? If you don't learn anything you're gonna be even more dumb."

"I am not an idiot. I do know some stuff. Like how water gives you strong bones."

"I thought I already told you in chapter one that _milk _gives you strong bones, _not _water."

"Chapter?" Poseidon said confused, "You act like were in some kind of weird fanfiction called Regular Day in Olympus by IheartLukeCastellan with 61 reviews."

"That's crazy talk," Athena told him, "There's no such thing as fanfiction."

"Or _is _there?"

"You're really starting to creep me out right now."

"So it's working." Poseidon smiled creepily.

Athena scooted away from him and said, "do you get some kind of sick enjoyment out of this."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Don't you think you're a little too old to find this amusing?"

"yes, yes I am."

Later that day...

Athena and Poseidon were about to get something to eat, but when they opened the refrigerator something was wrong. On top of it there was a whole lot of cereal, and in it there were a lot of jugs of milk.

"Demeter," they both said.

Right after they said her name she appeared.

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" she asked.

"You mean replacing all of my food with cereal?" Athena said rhetorically.

"Yeah that." Demeter smiled happily.

"Then no, where is all my food?"

"I threw it out."

"What do you expect us to eat besides cereal?" Poseidon asked.

"Why do you _need _to eat anything else besides cereal?" Demeter wondered why he'd even ask such a question.

"Never mind, I give up."

When it comes to cereal, you have to be an idiot to argue with Demeter. So needless to say, they ate their cereal.

After they were done eating they watched TV and Olympus News was on.

_On todays news we have shocking news, The god and goddess that hate each other are getting married. That's right you guessed it, Poseidon and Athena are engaged. Here is a clip showing proof._

"Will you marry me?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes," Athena replied.

_So there you have it folks, lets all make them uncomfortable when they go out in public now. Thank you and goodnight._

"Wowwww."

"I didn't say yes! They edited my voice!"

"Wow." Poseidon repeated.

"I wonder what they mean by make us uncomfortable?" Athena wondered.

Later they found out. People were coming over Athena's house giving them wedding gifts. There was one box in particular that caught their attention. It said From Aphrodite with a heart on it.

Her and Poseidon opened it slowly like they were expecting something to jump out. But when they looked inside it was a bunch lace and silk Lingerie. Athena gasped and Poseidon read the note that was inside.

_Have fun, if you know what I mean ;)_

O_o

"There will be _no _fun going on here."


	10. Numbers

**I know you probably hate me because this isn't a chapter, but whatever. Don't skip over this. I got an idea for the next chapter but to do that I need your help. Guess a number between 1 and 50 and whoever guesses the number or gets the closest by tomorrow at four will be mentioned by the gods in the next chapter. But to do this you can't be anonymous, you have to have an account because I need to read your profile a little bit so the gods can have something to make fun of you about lol :)**

**Maybe I'll even put more than one person, but anyway, put the number in a review for this chapter.**


	11. Fanfiction

**I know what you're all thinking, I have some explaining to do. I was gonna update last week, but I got a computer virus, and it sucked. But it's gone now:)**

**And the winner of the number contest is...Werefaerie120! The number was 32 and she guessed the closest. **

**I'm not Riordan, obviously.**

"So, did you have fun?" Aphrodite asked Poseidon and Athena when they came into the throne room.

"No, there was no _fun._"

Aphrodite frowned, "Well did you at least try on your new _outfits_." she wiggled her eyebrows at Athena.

"I wouldn't even wear that stuff _alone, _and especially not in front of Poseidon."

"Do you think I'm some kind of pervert or something?" He asked, then he said, "Never mind don't answer that."

"Athena you're becoming as boring as Artemis," Aphrodite said.

"No, I'm not, I just don't like your idea of _fun_."

"Maybe you should try it then you wouldn't think that," she suggested.

"Aphrodite," Poseidon said, "TMI."

"Can we _please _change the subject?" Athena seriously didn't want to talk about that kind of stuff.

"Speaking of a subject change, I found this new website that you might like, It's called ." Hermes told her.

Poseidon looked at the computer screen and said, "It has writing and all of that boring stuff. It's perfect for you Athena."

"Writing isn't boring, I think it's wonderful that there's a website devoted to literature."

Poseidon fake yawned at that and Athena ignored him.

They looked through the Percy Jackson& the Olympians section.

"Let's look at this story,"

It was Regular Day in Olympus by iheartLukeCastellan.

As they were reading it, it was like they were getting a deja vu."

"How does this person know all of this stuff?" Artemis asked paranoid now.

All of the gods and goddesses looked around the room.

"I feel like were being watched," Zeus said.

"iheartLukeCastellan, if you're in here somewhere, show yourself!" Apollo shouted.

They didn't expect it when iheartLukeCastellan actually did walk into the throne room.

"I was _not _watching you," she said, "Do you think I'm some kinda stalker?"

"Uh, yeah," They all told her.

"Well then, I'm offended." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait a second, how did you get in here?" Hera asked.  
>"I went to the empire state building and went up the elevator."<p>

"But you're a mortal."

"Or am I?"

"She's weird, should we blast her?" Poseidon asked.

"Weird people usually don't turn out good, Luke was weird and you saw how _that _turned out, so we probably should." Athena said.

Hermes looked sad, and iheartLukeCastellan gasped.

"How _dare _you say that my Lukiekens!"

"Lukiekens?"

"Don't make fun of me, it's a nickname I made up...but I don't say it in public."

"Gee, I wonder why," Ares told her sarcastically.

"I think it's cute!" Aphrodite gushed.

"You think everything is cute," Artemis said.

"We're getting off subject, aren't we suppose to be blasting her out of here?"

"Oh right that."

iheartLukeCastellan then ran for the door and said, "I'm gonna remember this!"

The gods went back to fanfiction. They looked at the reviews for Regular Day in Olympus and clicked on Werefaerie120's page.

"It says she's written 15 stories for Avatar: Last air bender, warriors, Harry Potter, Inheritance Cycle, Percy Jackson, and Glee."

"Who'd want to write about Percy?" Ares asked rhetorically.

"what's that suppose to mean?" Poseidon said.

"Exactly what it sounded like fish breath."

"Hey! That's only okay when Athena says it!"

"That's right! I don't want to hear you call Poseidon fish breath _ever _again, that's my job and you are _not_ going to take that away from me."

"Okay, you two, stop your flirting," Artemis told them.

"We are not flirting!" they yelled in unison.

"Let's just look at the page okay!" Hermes said, tired of hearing their pointless argument. Poseidon and Athena definitely _were _flirting.

"Ew!" Artemis looked disgusted.

"What?"

"It says she likes me and Percy together."

all of the gods laughed at that.

"Well, that _would _be interesting," Apollo said.

"Shut your trap." His sister glared at him.

"Whatever you say _little _sis."

"I'm older!"

"Oh the _lies."_ he stated dramatically.

"But it says she thinks Percabeth is cute."

"What's percabeth?" Athena asked.

"Percy and Annabeth," Aphrodite said happily.

"Well it's not cute."

"Uh huh," Poseidon said.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

Nuh Uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

Nuh Uh."

"It also says she likes Poseidon and Athena together."

everyone looked at them, expecting them to say something. But they stayed silent.

"I guess that means they agree," Aphrodite said.

"No we don't."

"You already fight like you're married," Hera told them.

"You stay out of this marriage lady."

"Marriage lady? Is that the best you got?" Hera challenged Athena.

"No, you...Cootie queen!"

"Who are you calling a cootie queen? You _lint _licker!"

"I feel like I've heard this conversation." Poseidon scratched his head trying to remember where he'd heard it at.

**So did you cootie queens and lint lickers like it? Oh and I have a hundred reviews now! I heart you all :) if I get more there might be something _fun _in the next chapter if you know what I mean(wink wink). Actually I don't even know what I mean, but I'll figure it out.**


	12. Unlocked

**Don't own PJO**

Athena and Poseidon were sleeping peacefully until someone burst into the room.

"Aphrodite?"

"Get up! You have to get ready," she told them.

"For what?" Poseidon asked her.

"You'll see."

as they got up, an iris message appeared.

"Percy and Annabeth want to talk to you," Aphrodite said smiling really big.

This couldn't be good.

"Hey," They both said in the message.

Then Percy started to talk. "So we saw the video of you and, it's just sick and wrong. Don't get married, because then Annabeth will be my step sister, and that's wrong on _so _many levels."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "and it would be awkward. So _please _don't get married. What made you all of a sudden want to anyway? Don't you hate each other."

"We don't want to get married, Aphrodite drugged Poseidon and that's why he proposed to me."

"I did _not _drug him!"

"Well, Aphrodite, _potioned _him."

"So you're not getting married?" Percy and Annabeth both asked at the same time.

"No," Poseidon and Athena answered.

"Yes they are!" Aphrodite insisted.

She and Athena started arguing and Poseidon ignored them and told Percy and Annabeth, "We're not getting married, but you're still cousins."

"but gods don't have DNA," Annabeth reminded him.

"Or do we?"

"That's it, I'm getting off of here before you tell me something else I don't want to know." Percy waved his hand through the mist and the message disappeared

After that it seemed like Hermes came out of no where, and he was holding keys.

"Oh my gods!" Athena exclaimed, "Are you going to unlock us?"

"Yes, under one condition."

"What? More conditions!"

"You have to do whatever Aphrodite tells you to do today."

They gasped and Aphrodite was literally jumping for joy. That was a pretty tough decision because listening to Aphrodite could get pretty scary. But, they really wanted to be out of those hand cuffs.

"I'm free!" Poseidon shouted while throwing his arms in the air.

He started making sniffling noises.

"Are you about to cry?" Hermes asked him.

"I need a moment." Poseidon left the room and went into a nearby bathroom to have a 'moment'.

"Come on Athena, we have to go pick out you a wedding dress."

"For what?"

"To get married, duh."

Aphrodite had to force Athena to go to the bridal store to pick out dresses. Since arguing with Aphrodite was pointless, she just had to go along with it.

When they got in the store there were already dresses sitting out for Athena to try on. It was a scary sight for her, but she had to do what Aphrodite said. Even if that meant trying on wedding dresses.

"This can't take that long, because you're getting married later today and you can't be late for you're own wedding," Aphrodite said.

"Today? Are you crazy?"

"No, don't worry, I have everything planned out. It'll go fine."

Now Athena was absolutely sure Aphrodite was crazy. It's bad enough she was forcing Athena to get married, but it was all gonna be in one day. She wondered what Poseidon thought about this. Did he even know? Or maybe he was still having a 'moment.'

As she was trying on dresses, she was thinking about what Annabeth asked during the iris message. _Don't you hated each other._

The truth was, she didn't _hate _Poseidon. Sure he could sometimes be the most annoying person ever, but she was used to it. Now that she thought about it, it would be weird not to have him there annoying her. In a way it was like they were best friends. Well, best friends that insulted each other all the time, but still friends. And he's not bad looking either.

Oh gods, I do not like Poseidon in that way, she thought.

She then kept chanting this in her mind wanting to believe it...

**To be continued...**

**So there goes you're Pothena :) Next chapter will be the wedding.**


	13. The Wedding Pt1

**I don't own PJO obviously. And by the way, I'm going to split the wedding up into chapters. Oh, and you Pothena fans are going to like this :D**

Aphrodite really went all out for this wedding. Not only were the gods there(including Hades), but there were demigods and Olympus news reporters too.

"Oh wow," Athena said to herself.

All of this for a wedding that she didn't even want to happen. Note to self, she thought, never _ever _listen to Aphrodite. The wedding wasn't the main thing bothering her though, her feelings were. She didn't know if it was from being around Aphrodite, or if it wasn't, but they were nagging at her. As scary as it was to think about...she thought she liked Poseidon. But she didn't even know how that happened. So, she tried unsuccessfully to ignore those feelings.

No, she told her self, there is no way in Hades that I like fish face. She was confused more than anything, a feeling that she hated.

_I'm just gonna act normal like I don't like my enemy/best friend. Oh gods this is weird, I wonder what Poseidon's doing..._

**Poseidon POV**

Poseidon couldn't believe he was going to have to marry Athena. What would Amphitrite say about this? He had a _lot _of explaining to do. And on top of all that, he was having some odd feelings. He didn't even know when it started or how, but he kinda liked Athena. Like, _like _like. Was that too many likes? It was too confusing, so he tried to ignore it, but that didn't work.

_I'm just gonna act normal like I don't like my enemy/home skillet biscuit. Home skillet biscuit? Where the Hades did that come from? Maybe it's because I'm hungry and craving biscuits? _

As Poseidon wondered about biscuits, Hermes made sure he didn't go anywhere, because he was working with Aphrodite for the whole wedding thing. But Poseidon wasn't plotting to escape, he was still trying to figure out why he'd all of a sudden started liking Athena in that way.

_We don't have anything in common. She likes boring things like, education, and books. And she's too smart. Maybe this is because we're around each other so much now? I don't know, but it's weird, I can't control it. I don't know what it is about her that just makes me like her more, she's just so Athena. So Athena? Does that even make sense? Nothing makes sense anymore._

**Meanwhile...**

"We are here at the wedding of the eon, and it is absolutely _amazing_!" a reporter said looking into a camera.

The Olympus news crew were interviewing random people to see what they thought about it. They started with Percy.

"Why?"

"why what?" the reporter asked him.

"**Why?**"

"**Whyyyyy?**"

"Um okayyyyy, moving on."

"So, Demeter, what do you think about this?"

"Well, I think they might not be getting enough cereal. I didn't even know they were _engaged, _Everything went too fast. If they'd eaten their Frosted Flakes, they would've been able to think this whole thing through a lot better than they are. I just hope the marriage lasts, but if they argue as much as they do now, I doubt it will."

"What about you Hera?"

"I think it's wonderful! Marriage is always a good thing. You know, unless your husband cheats on you all the time, has temper issues, has _two _demigod children with the same woman when you can't have _any, _or if he's you _brother_! but other than all of that stuff, it's perfect."

**Athena POV**

"Come on Athena we have to go now!" Aphrodite told her while trying to hurry up so they wouldn't be late.

Athena couldn't believe she was wearing a wedding dress and about to go marry _Poseidon_, this day couldn't possibly get any weirder. She might have kind of like Poseidon in that way, as sick and wrong as that is, but that didn't mean she wanted to marry him.

As they were on their way to the wedding Aphrodite sensed Athena was thinking about something love related.

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you are, my love senses are tingling."

"Love senses?"

"That's not the point, but seriously, are you thinking about who I think you're thinking about?" she smiled and it made Athena even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"No..."

"You're lying, but I'll talk to you anyway. If you have different feelings for a certain _someone _don't deny them, embrace them. Love is always good and it doesn't hurt, no matter what lies you or anyone else have convinced yourself of."

"Um...I don't know what you're talking about." she secretly wanted Aphrodite to keep talking.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't be afraid of your feelings."

Athena hated that she was actually listening to Aphrodite.

Later...

The bridal march was just about to start playing and Athena was going to walk down the isle. If this wasn't scary she didn't know what was.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

**I know this didn't really show that much of the actual wedding, but the next one definitely will.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. The Wedding Pt2

**I don't own PJO. Oh and something kinda off topic, I LOVED son of neptune!**

Athena didn't want to do this at all. As she walked down the isle, she hoped for a distraction. Something that could get her out of this. Anything.

She probably shouldn't have hoped for that because she got what she wished for.

"SPIDER!" she screamed.

There was a taranchula spider on the ground crawling by her.

"OH MY GODS! KILL IT NOW!" she jumped up and down screaming.

When Everyone saw Athena freaking out, they started freaking out too. Poseidon was and the news crew were the only people that were acting normal.

"Breaking news, A spider has crashed the wedding of the century! Can you believe it?" she said into the camera.

While she was doing that, somewhere in the crowd Annabeth jumped on Percy's back while screaming, "Leave me alone spider! I didn't do anything!"

"Annabeth, it's not messing with you, it's fifty feet away!" Percy had to scream because of all of the noise.

"That's what it _wants _you to think!"

Poseidon was about to kill the spider when the news reporter stopped him so she could interview the spider.

"So spider, what were your motives when you thought up the plan to crash this wedding?" she held the microphone close to the spider so it could talk into it, even though spiders can't talked so it really didn't make sense.

"Crazy woman," Poseidon muttered.

Then he killed the spider and the reporter gasped.

"How dare you! I was interviewing him!"

"Oh really, what did he say?" Poseidon asked sarcastically.

"He said your a meany head!"

"okay..." so this is what the world's come to, he thought.

Everyone finally calmed down and it was silent until someone asked, "Are you still getting married?"

Athena and Poseidon both looked at each other for a second, and both of them had the same thought, they may not completely hate each other, but there was no way in Hades were they getting married.

"NO."

"Why not?" Aphrodite pouted.

"Because, were just not."

they didn't stick around to hear what she was going to say, because when it would be pointless to argue, and Aphrodite would've probably found some way to trick them into _actually_ getting married.

"So is the wedding over already?" Zeus asked.

"Nope," Aphrodite told him, "I planned this wedding all day, so even if they don't married, it'll go on."

"Yes!" Dionysus threw his hands in the air, "We can party!"

No one objected to that and the party started. Music was loud, Gods danced, and demigods felt uncomfortable because they were surrounded by dancing gods, which is strange considering gods are usually all serious. Meanwhile Athena changed into something else because she couldn't take another minute in her wedding dress. She also didn't feel like being around everyone else at the moment, so she got away from the party unnoticed. It wasn't really that hard since everyone else was so distracted doing party things.

Athena went around back and sat by the fountain thinking about things. Like the past two weeks, having to spend every minute of it with Poseidon was horrid to think about. But it actually wasn't as bad as she thought, in a way it was actually kinda fun. The other thought she had was, what the heck was she gonna do now that she wasn't handcuffed? She hadn't thought about that before, but it felt strange to be able to use both of her hands again.

"At least I can hold books properly now," she said to herself while feeling kind of crazy because she was talking to herself.

"Only _you _would be concerned about holding books," she heard someone say.

She turned around quickly and saw Poseidon.

"Why aren't you at the party with everyone else?"

"I was just, um, looking for you." he scratched his head awkwardly. This was really awkward.

"why?"

"Um...you know, because, well..., I don't know." maybe it was because they'd pretty much had to share a hand for two weeks and it was still weird that they weren't attached.

"Oh, well, here I am."

"So, why aren't you at the party?"

"Because, I'm just out here thinking about things."

"about what things?"

"Oh nothing, just stuff."

"Well I think you think too much." Poseidon said.

"But people are suppose to think."

"Not as much as you do. Don't you ever just want to stop?"

"Uh...no." what kinda weird question was that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I'm pretty su-" she was silenced by Poseidon's lips.

He just _had _to try so he could see what it was like. He was confused about how he felt about Athena, and he figured this would make his feelings clearer...or it could just confuse him more.

Athena didn't see that one coming. The worst thing was she kind of...liked it. But only a little bit, she tried to convince herself.

When they pulled away, they looked at each other for one second then looked away because it was awkward.

"What was that for?" Athena asked.

Poseidon panicked and said, "There was a fly on your lip, and I killed it...with my mouth."

"No seriously."

"You know exactly what that was for."

Athena wanted to make this any more awkward than it already was.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone."

they both agreed on that. It would make things even more awkward to have everyone else involved in their confusion.

"Wanna go now?"

"Yeah, sure."

they went back to the party with everyone else, and things got pretty crazy. All of the gods were acting crazy and getting drunk, especially Dionysus. Later that night when the party was over the craziness didn't stop there. The demigods left, but the gods did a _lot _more that night.

The next morning

"Where am I?" Zeus asked when he woke up and saw that they were all in some random hotel room. He was laying in a bathtub while Hades was asleep in the sink beside it. He got up and left the bathroom going into the hotel suite living room. Dionysus was asleep on the flat screen t.v, and Hermes was laying outside on the balcony. When Zeus went into the kitchen, Ares was asleep on the stove while Aphrodite was on top of the counters, Artemis was curled up in a cabinet, while Apollo had his head in the refrigerator.

"What the hades happened?"

found some more gods in random places, but he didn't see Poseidon or Athena.

He woke everyone up and they all had hangovers, including his self.

"What happened last night?" he asked them.

They all shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't remember a thing."

Zeus was about to say something else when a kangaroo popped up from behind the couch.

"Oh my gods! Why is there a kangaroo in here?"

they _really _need to figure out what happened.

"Has anyone seen Poseidon and Athena?" Apollo asked.

"No, where could they be at?"

after that, the gods searched the hotel and all over Olympus, but none of them found them.

"I think we lost Poseidon and Athena."

**I love the last part, I got the idea while thinking about the hangover :)**


	15. Preview

**have a lot of things going on this week. I have a project do, nine weeks tests, and a lot of other stuff. And not only that, my life is very crappy joke right now. I literally feel like I hate everything, and I'm dreading going to school tomorrow because it's the last place on Earth that I would want to be at. because of that, I'm not in a funny mood. So I'm gonna do something I've never done before, and I'm gonna give you a preview of the next chapter. I may update this weekend, or not...so here's the sneak peek of the next chapter.**

"So we're all going to split up and try to find Poseidon and Athena and also find out what happened last night," Zeus told everyone, "And tonight we'll meet up in the throne room."

Hades, Persephone, and Demeter

"We just _had _to be grouped up with you," Hades grumbled looking at Demeter.

"At least I don't smell like death!"

"What's wrong with smelling like death?"

"Forget it, I give up."

They all walked through new york city looking at places where a god might be, but none of them saw Pothena.

"Well, we're not finding anything, they're probably not here," Persephone said.

"Yup, let's just go back and end this search." Hades started to walk away when Demeter grabbed him.

"Not so fast corpse brain, that guy in that grocery store window keeps glaring at me, so maybe we did something there last night."

They all went into the grocery store, and the guy in the window pointed to Demeter.

"You! You're the one that stole all the lucky charms!"

Demeter gasped.

"Why would _I _need to steal cereal? I can just make it appear."

Persephone and Hades looked at her like she was crazy because she'd just said she can make cereal appear, in front of a human.

The grocery store dude didn't believe her and he just shook his head. "So that's what they're calling it nowadays, 'making it appear'."

"What exactly happened when we were here?" Persephone asked him.

"Cereal lady, you, and two other drunk people came in here acting like fools. Cereal lady got _on top _of a shelf, took her clothes off, and poured _lucky charms _all over herself!"

O.o

O.0

o.O

"You're lying, I'd never do that! Well...at least not in front of anyone."

"Yes you did! Now perverts keep coming here looking for you. You even have a nickname, the lucky charm with magical marshmallows."

O.o

O.0

o.O

Persephone would never look at her mother the same way again.

"What did the other two people look like?" Demeter asked, trying to change the subject from her and her lucky charms.

"Both had black hair, one had green eyes and the other one had grey ones."

At least they were getting some kind of information.

"What did they do?"

"Well they didn't get naked and show their marshmallows, they robbed the bakery." he frowned. There were literally _no _cakes left.

"Did they happen to stay a night here?"

"No, why would anyone stay at a grocery store?"

"Okay then, that's all we need."

They all started leaving the store when the man yelled after them, "You still have to pay for that cereal!"


	16. The Search Pt1

**So I finished this chapter and I don't mean to toot my own horn(I'm going to anyway), but the rest of the chapter is hilarious, I was rotfl the entire time :)**

"So we're all going to split up and try to find Poseidon and Athena and also find out what happened last night," Zeus told everyone, "And tonight we'll meet up in the throne room."

Hades, Persephone, and Demeter

"We just _had _to be grouped up with you," Hades grumbled looking at Demeter.

"At least I don't smell like death!"

"What's wrong with smelling like death?"

"Forget it, I give up."

They all walked through new york city looking at places where a god might be, but none of them saw Pothena.

"Well, we're not finding anything, they're probably not here," Persephone said.

"Yup, let's just go back and end this search." Hades started to walk away when Demeter grabbed him.

"Not so fast corpse brain, that guy in that grocery store window keeps glaring at me, so maybe we did something there last night."

They all went into the grocery store, and the guy in the window pointed to Demeter.

"You! You're the one that stole all the lucky charms!"

Demeter gasped.

"Why would _I _need to steal cereal? I can just make it appear."

Persephone and Hades looked at her like she was crazy because she'd just said she can make cereal appear, in front of a human.

The grocery store dude didn't believe her and he just shook his head. "So that's what they're calling it nowadays, 'making it appear'."

"What exactly happened when we were here?" Persephone asked him.

"Cereal lady, you, and two other drunk people came in here acting like fools. Cereal lady got _on top _of a shelf, took her clothes off, and poured _lucky charms _all over herself!"

O.o

O.0

o.O

"You're lying, I'd never do that! Well...at least not in front of anyone."

"Yes you did! Now perverts keep coming here looking for you. You even have a nickname, the lucky charm with magical marshmallows."

O.o

O.0

o.O

Persephone would never look at her mother the same way again.

"What did the other two people look like?" Demeter asked, trying to change the subject from her and her lucky charms.

"Both had black hair, one had green eyes and the other one had grey ones."

At least they were getting some kind of information.

"What did they do?"

"Well they didn't get naked and show their marshmallows, they robbed the bakery." he frowned. There were literally _no _cakes left.

"Did they happen to stay a night here?"

"No, why would anyone stay at a grocery store?"

"Okay then, that's all we need."

They all started leaving the store when the man yelled after them, "You still have to pay for that cereal!"

Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes

Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes went inside of a random bar to see if they'd been there.

"Hey, did we come here last night?" Artemis asked a bartender.

When he saw them he had to hold back a laugh.

"Oh yeah, you and some other people were here. Why? You don't remember anything?"

"No, can you please tell us what happened?"

They all sat down on a bar stool as the bartender explained to them what happened.

"I think there were two other people here with you, and they had a lot of bread and cakes with them. Don't ask why, because I don't know."

That was weird. Maybe they robbed a bakery, Artemis thought.

"One of em smelled fishy, but anyway, it's too much to explain. We have surveillance cameras in the back if you want to watch."

They went to the back, and they were glad that they could actually see what happened, so they would have more information. Which could lead them to finding out where Poseidon and Athena were.

On the video they saw Poseidon standing on top of a bar stool.

"Look Athena! I'm a monkey!"

he started jumping up and down while scratching his self and shouting, "Ooh Ooh Ah Ah!" (monkey sounds).

"And I'm a duck!"

Athena started making frog noises.

"Ribbet!"

"Ducks don't ribbet, they moo!" Poseidon told her.

As they jumped around like maniacs Artemis came into view on the screen.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled while running.

Then they could see Hermes chasing after her.

"Come back here and let me spank you!"

"No! I'll spank _you_!"

Then out of nowhere Hades appeared.

"Hades smash! Hades destroy!" Don't ask why he was talking in third person.

He spun around in circles and shouted, "ROAR!"

Apollo was standing on top of the bar in only his underwear saying, "I am too sexy for my clothes."

Meanwhile Pothena stopped doing bad animal impersonations and got out there stolen bread and cake. The weird thing was, when they started eating they were making sound effects for some odd reason.

"Yum yum yum yum yum!" Poseidon said while eating.

Athena joined in and said, "mmm mmm good!"

Hermes saw them and he looked like he was going to steal their food. So when he came toward them after spanking Artemis, they held up their hands.

"Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!"

"Aw man!" Hermes snapped his fingers, but then he said, "Wait a second! That doesn't stop me. Gimme that cake!"

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Poseidon asked Athena.

They were both mad that they'd been robbed by Hermes.

"Yeah, let's go to the Kangaroo shop."

And then they skipped out of the bar.

That's when the tape ended. Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes were all shocked to say the least. Artemis couldn't believe Hermes had 'spanked' her, she definitely wouldn't be telling the hunters that. Hermes, on the other hand, was thinking of a way to get to do it again. He'd always had a thing for Artemis.

He winked at her.

"Creep!"

**Up next is Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus, and Hera.**


	17. The Search Pt2

Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, and Ares

"I just got a phone call from Artemis," Zeus told everyone, "And she said Poseidon and Athena were at the kangaroo shop."

"Kangaroo shop?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it would explain why there was a kangaroo in the hotel room."

So they all made their way to the kangaroo shop in hopes of finding Pothena. When they arrived there, the store manager was frowning at them and he looked angry.

"You stole one my kangaroos!" he pointed to Zeus.

"Why would I need to steal a kangaroo?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"We were really drunk last night and don't remember anything, would you tell us what happened?" Aphrodite asked him.

"I could just show you the surveillance cameras." **(A/N: don't you just love surveillance cameras?)**

None of them were prepared for what they were about to see.

On the TV screen it showed Poseidon and Athena stumbling into the place looking drunk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Store dude asked them.

"Leave Athena alone! _Please_!" Poseidon started sobbing.

"Um...are you okay?"

"No! Because you're messing with Athena."

"Huh?"

"If you keep messing with Athena, your gonna have to go through me!"

"Have you been doing drugs or something?"

"All you people want is more more more more! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Who's Athena?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you know exactly who Athena is!"

Store dude was beyond confused now.

"You mean like the greek goddess Athena?"

"That's me!" Athena shouted in the background.

"Well duh, who else would I be talking about?"

"Are you sure drinking was the _only _thing you were doing?" Store dude was pretty sure Poseidon was on crack too, why else would he be talking about gods like they're real.

Poseidon ignored his question and pointed a finger at him and said, "I know what you were doing before we came in here, I saw you with my own three eyes!"

"Um...people don't have three eyes."

Before Poseidon could respond, Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, and Ares came into the store.

"Did you all come to buy kangaroos?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why are you here?"

"For food," They all said like it was completely normal to go to a kangaroo shop that actually doesn't exist to go get food.

"Okay just leave me alone!" Store dude ran out of the store sobbing.

What was _his _problem?

"Where are the kangaroo's at?" Athena wondered.

"Maybe in the back of the store."

As all of the gods besides Hera and Zeus went to search for kangaroos for whatever odd reason, Zeus' face got right in the camera and he started shaking it and shouted, "I WANT MY CHICKEN!"

"Oh, so now you like chicken better than me?" Hera questioned him, "It's bad enough that you cheat on me with those silly mortal women, but chicken, really Zeus?"

"Get over it all ready! At least chicken doesn't nag all the time!" Zeus screamed.

"You take that back!"

"Never."

"You're such a bad husband, what did I ever do to deserve this?" she looked down sadly.

"Don't you start crying, it could be worse, we could be like Persephone and Hades. She's his niece, and that's nasty."

"Um, it is worse. You're my BROTHER!"

"Oh right, I forgot that. Anyway, All I wanted was a piece of fried chicken, is that too much to ask for? You never make me chicken anymore."

"I would make you chicken if you'd quit cheating on me all the time."

"I know, but I just don't feel like we don't connect anymore."

"Maybe because the last time we 'connected', you gave me CRABS!"

"Shhh!" Zeus tried to make her be quiet. No one could know about that, they'd laugh at him for centuries.

"Don't you try to shut me up, do you know how embarrassing it was for me get the courage to ask Apollo to help me get rid of them? I itched for weeks!"

So while Zeus and Hera talked about chicken and their STD problems, everyone else was doing things that drunk people do...

"Say meow," Athena told one of the kangaroos, even though kangaroos don't meow.

"Hey Aphrodite!" Ares yelled, "Let's f*ck this kangaroo."

O_O**(Poseidon and Athena's faces)**

"We'll get to that later babe, I'm trying to give this one a makeover." She was putting lipstick on one of them and it was glaring at her angrily.

Meanwhile Poseidon had manifested a karaoke machine and he attempted to sing along with the kangaroo even though kangaroos don't sing...

_I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in yo face you get sprung!_

He put the microphone in the kangaroos face expecting it to sing the next part, but he only sat there.

"Really? You're just gonna sit there with that dumb look on your face?"

It still just sat there.

"Forget it!" Poseidon threw the microphone and it landed in the front of the store.

Now in the back they could hear Zeus and Hera's conversation.

Hera: You're lucky I don't tell everyone you have crabs!

Zeus: You wouldn't dare!

Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and Aphrodite all looked at each other and then fell over laughing.

"Oh my gods, Zeus has crabs!"

When he heard that, Zeus ran to the kangaroo room.

"You didn't hear any of that did you?"

From the sound of them laughing , he'd guessed they did.

"Oh crap," he mumbled.

"Don't you mean oh _crabs_?" Hera said in an amused tone.

"This is all your fault!"

"Nope, it's your fault for sleeping with all of those mortals."

when the other gods could breathe again, they got up off of the ground.

"That made my day," Poseidon said, "I can't wait to tell Hades this."

"Hey Poseidon, wanna go to Vegas?" Athena asked like that was something you ask everyday.

"Sure why not."

And they poofed into thin air. When the rest of the gods left, a kangaroo followed them.

Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus, and Hera all were completely shocked.

"Dude, you have crabs," Ares told Zeus as if he didn't already know that.

"Well, at least now we know where to find Poseidon and Athena." He desperately wanted to change the subject from his itchy problem.

In Vegas

Zeus called the rest of the gods and they all met up in Vegas to find Pothena. Although they still didn't know specifically where they were, this narrowed down their search and that meant they were closer to getting this over with and moving on with their lives.

**Athena and Poseidon POV**

Athena didn't know how she ended up in Vegas with Poseidon in a random hotel room, and she didn't know anything that happened the night before because she couldn't remember a thing.

"We must've been pretty drunk last night," Poseidon said trying to break the awkward silence that had been in the room.

"Yup. I wonder what happened."

"I don't know, I remember something about a crab though." he scratched his head.

"Well that doesn't really help, we should've never drank, alcohol makes people act foolish. It was very unwise..." she went on a rant about not drinking, and Poseidon didn't say anything, he just watched her.

She looks beautiful today, he thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh...like what?"

"That, you're staring."

"Oh...there's something...in your hair. I'll get it out."

Even though there actually wasn't anything in her hair, he ran his fingers through it just because he wanted to.

"It's out now."

they stood there kind of awkwardly for a second.

"We should probably leave now," Athena said.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea," Poseidon agreed.

When they were out of their room and almost to the elevator Athena saw a girl checking Poseidon out, and surprisingly she didn't like it. It didn't help when the girl got in the same elevator as them.

"Hi! I'm Ashley," she introduced herself.

Her eyes didn't leave Poseidon once as she began to make small talk.

"So, are you two together," she asked them.

Poseidon and Athena didn't know what to say. If they said no, that Ashley girl would keep flirting with Poseidon which Athena didn't like, but if they said yes, it would just be even more awkward for them, since they're not.

"I'm with someone," Poseidon told her.

It wasn't exactly a lie, because technically he was, because he's married to Amphitrite.

When the elevator doors opened, Ashley still kept talking.

_Will she just _leave?" Athena was getting tired of her really fast.

"Well if anything happens with you and your girl friend, you can call me." Ashley smiled at Poseidon showing off all of her blindingly white teeth.

_She must a lot of nerve, to do that right in front of me. _Oh wait, Athena thought, Poseidon and I aren't even together. This whole liking Poseidon thing was so complicated, she almost wished they were enemies again. Well, not exactly, but things would be a lot less awkward.

Luckily Ashley didn't get to talk much longer because there were a group of people coming towards them. When they got closer Athena realized it was Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Hermes, Artemis, Hera, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Ares. She'd never been so happy to see them in her life.

**So do you like it? I do, and this chapter was a lot longer than my usual chapters on this story, so I'm proud of myself. And I still heart you all for your amazing reviews 3 If I get more, I'll make them go trick or treating in the next chapter, so REVIEW :)**


	18. Halloween Party

It was two days before Halloween and all of the gods were glad to be back in Olympus. Aphrodite wasted no time sitting around, she was already planning what they were gonna do.

"I have the best idea ever! We're gonna have a Halloween party tomorrow, and then were gonna go trick-or-treating the next day," She announced.

"Aren't we a little too old to be trick-or-treating?" Zeus asked.

"Speak for yourself," she told him, "I'm not _that _old."

"You're the oldest one here," Hera reminded her.

Aphrodite frowned.

"Well anyway, find out what you're gonna be, I'm gonna go have 'fun' with Ares and then start planning the party."

"You really just had to let everyone know that?" Poseidon got a disturbing picture of Ares and Aphrodite having 'fun' in his mind.

Then Aphrodite and Ares left the throne room, leaving it awkwardly silent.

"I gotta go...feed my llama," Hera said(Even though she doesn't have a llama)

And After her almost everyone else made some excuse to leave.

First it was Hades. "I have to go give Nico dog food. Oh, I mean give _Cerberus _dog food, not that Nico eats dog food."

Then Demeter, "I have to water my Cereal."

Persephone, "I was baking some flowers before I came here, so I'm just gonna go get that out of the oven."

Apollo, "And I have to feed my iPod."

You get the point. So now it left Poseidon and Athena alone.

"So, who are you gonna be for Halloween?" Poseidon asked her.

"I'm not telling." She wanted it to be a surprise.

"Oh, I'm not either."

"Are you going as yourself?" Athena couldn't resist passing up the opportunity to use a funny insult.

Poseidon seemed amused by it. "You know I bring sexy back."

"Sexy wouldn't have to come back if you hadn't made it leave."

The both laughed and Poseidon didn't notice until now how much he liked hearing Athena laugh. She didn't do it often because usually she was so serious. So he was determined to make her laugh again.

"My butt hole feels like corn."

Athena's body shook because she was laughing so hard. Who else would say their butt feels like corn besides Poseidon?

"That's...er, good to know. I like corn, I think."

Actually, now she'd never think of corn the same way again.

"Have you noticed animals sniffing each others butts?" He asked even though that had nothing to do with corn.

"I guess so, it's probably just something they do."

"I wonder if it's like how they recognized each other."

"That's kinda weird, don't you think?"

"I know, but imagine how odd it would be if we had to do that. Like If we sniffed each others butts once and then we remember it. So when ever I'm looking for you I can just think of the scent of your booty and it'll lead me to you."

"Seriously, my _booty _scent?" Athena couldn't believe they were even having this weird but entertaining conversation.

"Say booty again," Poseidon told her.

"Booty."

He started laughing and she did right after him. Athena liked not being serious and being more laid back, Poseidon brought out that side of her.

When they were about to leave the throne room and go home, things got kinda awkward.

_Should I do something? Like...kiss him? No, maybe not, I should shake his hand or something. But that's stupid. Gotta think fast..._

Meanwhile Poseidon was thinking.

_Crap, what do I do now? If I wave I'll look stupid, and if we shake hands, that would be dumb. Gotta think fast..._

Instead they both settled on a hug, because it could mean anything. It could be quick and friendly, or it could be long and romantic.  
>Athena inhaled and she thought Poseidon smelled like a beach, in a good way.<p>

It's funny, she thought, A few weeks ago they couldn't even get through a conversation without arguing and now they were like this. Hugging each other longer than friends usually do. Not even just that, just a day ago They kissed. Well, he kissed her, but still. She liked it.

The Halloween Party

Aphrodite did a great job planning the party. The entire throne room had been decorated in a scary Halloween theme, there were lanterns hanging up, music playing loud, and a lot of people were there. Gods and Demigods.

Hades didn't wear a costume, he just came as his self. Nico was Michael Myers, Thalia was a zombie, Percy was a rock, and Annabeth was a roll.(get it, rock and roll :)

Zeus decided to go as superman because he couldn't think of anything else.

"You know who you should've went as?" Hera told him.

"Who?"

"Mr. Crabs."

"Stop making fun of me!"

While everyone was partying Athena was late getting ready. She put on her pink wig and did the finishing touches to her make up. She was dressed up as Wanda from Fairly Odd Parents. She wasn't much of a cartoon person, so no one would expect her to go as a cartoon character, which is one of the reasons she did.

As she made her way to the party she noticed someone else. She got a closer look and realized it was Poseidon dressed as Cosmo.

_Seriously?Did he spy on me and plan this out or something?_

"Hey, I like your costume," he told her.

"Was this all part of your plan?"

"What plan?"

"You coming here dressed as Cosmo when you probably knew I was gonna be Wanda."

"Oh, I didn't know what you were gonna be, you didn't tell me, remember?"

"So you expect me to believe that this is just a coincidence."

"I guess so, or it could just be...fate." he looked at her creepily.

"Yeah sure, Come on."

The linked arms and began to walk together to the party. Once they were in, they got some weird looks from Percy and Annabeth.

"Is there something we should know about?" They both asked.

It was then that Poseidon and Athena realized their arms were still together.

"No, why do you ask?" They scooted away from each other really fast.

"Because you're acting oddly friendly and you-" Percy was interrupted and couldn't finish because Kanye West appeared with a microphone in his hand.

He said, "Yo Percy, imma let you finish, but Beyonce had one of best videos of all time!"

"okayyy, that has nothing to do with anything."

Then Kanye disappeared.

"How did he even get here?" Athena wondered.

"Who knows." Poseidon shrugged.

After that, they got away really fast before Percy or Annabeth noticed so they couldn't ask them anymore uncomfortable questions. Neither one of them were really dancing type people so they hung out by the food table talking to each other while everyone else was dancing.

"I have no idea how we're gonna explain this to Annabeth and Percy," Athena said.

"So you're admitting it?"

"Admitting what?"

"That there _is _something to explain."

"Well...I guess so, or else this wouldn't be so awkward and complicated."

"Wanna go outside, some people are staring."

**(I usually don't put A/N's in the middle of a chapter, but PLEASE don't skip over this. Before you read the next part open a tab or something, and go to youtube(dot)com/watch?v=uw9Om6kQ2VA&feature=related and then skip to 1:45 on the video. If you don't listen to the song, you won't get the full effect of the scene.)**

Once they were outside they could hear the music from inside and some kind of weird love song started playing. Great.

"So..."

"So, what?" Poseidon didn't see why this had to be so complicated.

"What do mean what? I can't _like _you Poseidon, it's just..." Athena couldn't finish her sentence because she couldn't think of the right word to say.

"Just what? You're making it harder than it has to be."

"Don't you think I know that? It's not as easy as it seems. You and I aren't suppose to be together or even like each other. Did you ever think about that?"

Athena began to get frustrated, and so was Poseidon.

"Yes I did, but there's nothing stopping us, so I don't see the problem."

"We can barely even talk to each other without wanting to strangle each other. We're complete opposites, there's no way that _this _would even work."

"You're thinking too much again, that's the problem. Just stop for once."

"Remember what happened last time you told me to stop thinking," she reminded him.

"I know, that's the point."

"I have to go," Athena said. Right now she was having one of those rare emotional moments and she didn't really want to let him see her like that.

She turned around and walked away. Poseidon didn't want to let her go, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

Athena did the first thing that came to her mind, and she kissed him. And this time it wasn't because 'a fly was on her lip', she just really wanted to do it. Actually, she'd been wanting to since the day of their wedding. It felt good to give in to her emotions.

**Sooo, did you love it, or did you love it? Especially you Pothena fans, because I know I did :) Oh, and they'll have to go trick-or-treating next chapter which will hopefully be up tomorrow in time for Halloween.**


	19. Dateline NBC

**So I know I haven't updated in forever, but my laptop won't come on because it won't charge. So I haven't used it since the end of October and it sucks. Hopefully it's going to get fixed tomorrow(and if it doesn't that'll suck even more), right now I'm on my mom's new laptop but I will not make a habit out of it because I like to use my own laptop. Anyway, I won't do trick or treating because it's pass Halloween, so it'd be kind of dumb. But this chapter should be hilarious if you've ever watched dateline nbc, and even if you haven't it should still be funny. And by the way, I'll put Percy and Annabeth's reactions to Poseidon and Athena's 'friendliness' next chapter.**

Since the Halloween party Poseidon had been a lot happier than usual. Instead of going back to his palace under the sea, he was going to Athena's house. Surprisingly she'd invited him, but they hadn't told anyone about it. Gods are already nosy, it's better not to have them in their business.

She'd left the door unlocked so Poseidon walked right in. he didn't expect it when a guy in a suit walked into the living room.

"Hi, have a seat right here," he pointed to the couch.

Poseidon was confused, but he sat down anyway.

"So, what brings you here today?" The man asked.

"I came to see Athena…who are you?"

"That's not important right now. So you came to see _Athena_. How do you two know each other?"

"We just see each other a lot and we talk sometimes."

"Is that right?" The man didn't seem convinced, "Well, I have some of your IMs here and what you just told me is a lie. It says here 'how old are you?' and she said 'I am 13.' And then you said 'I like 13 year olds I find them very sexy."

Poseidon gasped.

"What are you talking about? I'd never say anything like that!"

"and then you go on to say, 'I want to perform **** *** on you and **** your ***.'

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've never sent any IMs like that."

"She says 'I have never done that before can you teach me?' then you say 'I will, and I will bend you over and ***************************************'. How do you explain that?"

"Wowwww."

"I'm Chris Hansen from dateline nbc, and we're doing a story on adult men who search for young girls on the internet for sexual reasons, the girl you were talking to on the internet was really a decoy we used to lure you in."

"But I didn't _talk _to anyone on the internet, I just came here to see Athena." Was this man crazy?

"There are cops outside that will arrest you when you leave."

"But-" Poseidon was cut off when Athena walked in and asked, "What's going on? Who is this?"

"I guess he's Chris Hansen."

Chris was confused now.

"What are you doing in my house?"

Before he could answer Athena, Poseidon said, "he thinks I'm some pedophile that wants to bend over 13 year olds or something."

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong house, I'll leave now."

Chris Hansen ran out of the house really quick.

"Well this is awkward," Poseidon and Athena said in unison.

"At least you weren't the one accused of being a child bender over."

"A child bender over?"

"I made it."

"I can tell."

"Wait a second, how did he even get to Olympus?"

Athena shrugged, "I don't know, we should really get better security around here."

**I know it was super short, but hopefully I'll be updating soon again and it'll be longer. Oh and I'm so happy I have 187 reviews, can we get to 200? R&R and I'll give you virtual hug and a smile :)**


	20. Is he gay?

Athena and Poseidon stayed out all day long doing random things (and we all know what happens when gods do random things) so when they got back to Olympus it was late. They turned on the lights on in Athena's house when they walked in, and there was a shimmering image of Percy and Annabeth.

"Care to explain?"

Oh crap.

"Explain what?" Poseidon asked.

"Your sudden 'friendliness' with Athena." Percy told him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh nothing, just that you haven't been insulting each other and you're holding hands right now."

Athena and Poseidon quickly let go of each other's hand and scooted away from each other.

"We aren't being friendly" Athena said as she tried to think of an explanation, "We're just uh…doing a play…and Zeus said we have to practice together, and we were acting."

Poseidon gave her a look that said _Really?_

Then she gave him a look that said, _I'd like to see you think of something better._

"So, a play," Annabeth said, "What's it about?"

They tried to think of something to say fast, and Poseidon spoke first.

"It's about two people that are together and they're criminals. They rob banks, and sneak into demigods cabins at Camp half-blood in the middle of the night to do experiments."

O.o

"What?"

"Hey dad, I've never told you this before, but you seriously need to get some help. You're kinda creepy."

"Agreed," Said both Athena and Annabeth.

"I'm not that creepy."

"You really are," Athena told him, "But you wouldn't be you if you weren't."

"But I'm your creep, right?"

When Poseidon realized he'd said that out loud it was too late and Annabeth exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"Wait a second," Athena said, "Why are we being scared? We're the parents!"

"Hey, you're right." Poseidon agreed.

"So you are together?" Both Percy and Annabeth asked.

"That's none of your business, now go…do some homework or something," Athena told them.

"We're leaving now!" Percy waved through the mist really fast before Athena could get anymore crazy ideas. He was _not _doing homework.

"So, wanna….go watch TV?" Athena suggested.

"Uh sure." It wasn't what Poseidon was hoping for, but at least they didn't have to read books.

They turned to Olympus TV and a commercial was on.

"Hey you!" Ares shouted loudly on the TV.

"Have you ever wondered why only girls get to wear panties? Me too, and it's not fair that we men have to stick to the same boring underwear and that's why we have the new MANTIES!"

It showed a picture of 'manties' with teddy bears on them.

"Before, it would've been gay or fruity to wear panties, but not anymore! These manties are made for men, and THEY'RE NOT GAY, because they're not panties!"

It showed a video of Apollo modeling them and Ares said, "If you wear manties you'll get all of the hot girls!"

A bunch of girls crowded around Apollo and he smiled really big and wiggled his eyebrows.

"And if you thought that was good, wait until you see the new man bra!"

Now Apollo was wearing a bra.

"Now you may be thinking, why would a man need a bra? We need it to feel even more powerful! And it's especially good if you have man boobs!"

"If you order some manties, we'll throw in two man bras for free. It's not fantastic, it's _man_tastic! Oh, and if you don't buy this or think it's gay, I'LL EAT YOUR SOULS!"

O_O

"Woah." Athena said.

"So this is what the world's come to."

When they were in the throne room the next day everyone were looking at Ares weirdly.

"What are you punks looking at?" Ares asked angrily.

"Nothing," Everyone replied while trying not to laugh.

"manties are not gay!"

When he said that everyone fell over laughing.

"What'd I miss?" Apollo asked as he walked in.

When he saw everyone laughing he caught on.

"I'm not gay!"

"Sure you're not," Zeus told him but it was obvious he was being sarcastic.

Hephaestus looked disappointed when he said, "Well I've been wearing my new manties all day and no hot girls have been chasing me."

"Gee I wonder why," Hera muttered.

"Hera, quit being mean to Hephaestus," Zeus ordered her.

"Quit cheating on me then!"

Everyone else in the throne room sighed and said, "Here we go again."

"I really don't wanna talk about this with you right now Hera."

"And I _really _wish you'd stop cheating on me, but apparently that's not gonna happen, so I'm going to keep talking about it."

"I'm the boss so I'm putting an end to this converstation!"

"The only thing you're putting an end to is your immune system by sleeping with all of those mortals!"

"Burned!" Everyone all said at the same time.

"Hera _please _I don't want to talk about my sexual health in front of everyone."

"It's not like it was a secret," Poseidon mumbled.

Desperate to change the subject Demeter asked, "Who wants cereal?"

"Gotta go!" Everyone got up from their thrones and left as fast as they could.

"That was rude. Oh well, guess I'll go to the underworld and eat cereal with Persephone."


	21. WalMart

**Two chapters in one day! :)**

"Hey little sis what are you doing here?" Apollo asked when he saw Artemis.

"Oh crap," she said.

She'd been in Wal-Mart buying stuff and she wasn't in the mood to deal with Apollo right now. But Apollo didn't care, so he caught up with her and asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"Just getting stuff."

"Are any of those hot hunters here with you?"

"Stop calling my hunters hot! And no they're not here."

"Oh, guess I'll walk with you then." He smiled happily while Artemis frowned.

"Apollo you're being annoying already, go."

"Why would I do that when I could spend time with my favorite little sister?"

"I am _not _your little sister!"

"It's okay you don't have to be ashamed, there's nothing wrong with being the youngest," he told her.

"I'm the _oldest_."

"Okay then, if it makes you feel better you can believe you're the oldest."

Artemis glared at Apollo and he smiled at her.

"You are _so _annoying, go away."

"Never, what kind of big brother would I be if I left you in the store alone surrounded by strangers?"

"I'm an adult I think I can take myself."

Since Artemis was in her twelve year old form it seemed kind of weird that she was saying she's an adult. A woman next to them overheard her say that and she said, "You look a little young to be an adult, you should probably listen to your big brother."

"See I _told _you," Apollo told her.

"He's not my big brother!" Artemis yelled.

The woman decided Apollo looked too young to be Artemis' dad so she asked, "Is he you're cousin?"

"No."

"Uncle?"

"No."

"Is he a pedophile?"

"Probably."

"Hey! I'm not a pedophile." Apollo was offended. Pedophiles are creepy weirdoes that sit around at elementary schools looking at kids, and Apollo didn't do that, he sat around at _high _schools.

"Let's go over here," he said, "I have to get some anti-growth cream."

"Why would you need anti-growth cream?" Artemis asked.

"After I modeled those manties a patch of grass started to grow on one of my butt cheeks."

"Ew! I could've gone my whole life without knowing that." Artemis was disgusted because now she got a disturbing picture of Apollo with a grass butt.

"Ew is right, my butt itches _so _bad."

"Just get your stuff and let's quit this conversation." Now Artemis would never get that picture out of her mind.

"Alright then, let's make haikus," Apollo suggested.

"Oh no."

"I am Apollo, my butt cheek is growing grass, I miss my old a*s."

"_please _stop!" Artemis begged.

"It wasn't _that _bad."

"Yes it was."

So they got Apollo's anti-growth cream along with a lawn mower, and went to the place where the candles were.

"Let's see how these smell." Apollo pulled out a lighter and started lighting up most of the candles.

"Apollo, are you crazy? You're gonna get us kicked out of here!" Artemis exclaimed. She was about ready to tear her hair out.

"No we won't." Apollo shrugged it off and went back to lighting candles.

People that passed by them looked at them strangely.

"What do you people want from me?" Apollo asked dramatically, "Leave me alone!"

No one knew what to say so they hesitated for a second before leaving because they thought Apollo was a lunatic.

Meanwhile Artemis had given up on trying to get her brother to stop being creepy, it was no use.

"Come on quit playing around, I have to go get something else." She said.

So they went to the electronics section and while Artemis was looking at DVD's Apollo went over to a random dude and said, "Hey I haven't seen you in _forever_."

"Do I know you?" The guy stepped a couple of steps back from Apollo.

"Dude, I thought we were friends. You never call me anymore, what happened?"

"Somebody help me!" The guy shouted before running away because Apollo was acting like they were friends even though they'd never seen each other a day in their life. And when people at weirdly friendly it could only mean one thing, he was a serial killer.

"That was rude."

"That's it I'm leaving!" Artemis headed for the door to leave.

"Artemis wait! I haven't put this snicker bar in layaway yet!"

**R&R :)**


	22. Christmas Eve

**So on Saturday I got 1.86k views on this story alone and needless to say I was excited, but for some reason I also got the least reviews that day which made me go from this :) to :( . So fix it. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

It was the day before Christmas and everyone was excited in Olympus. In the middle of the throne room there was a huge Christmas tree with a whole lot of presents under it. The entire room was decorated because the demigods from Camp Half-Blood were coming the next day and there was going to be a Christmas party.

"I'm so _excited_!" Aphrodite squealed.

"You're always excited," Athena told her.

"I know, but Christmas gives me an excuse to shop like a maniac."

"Okay then."

"What do you think we should do today?" Zeus asked.

Everyone knew what they were doing the next day but no one had anything planned for today.

"We could go annoy people by Christmas caroling at their doors," Apollo suggested.

"That sounds fun," Hermes said, "But where should we start?"

Everyone looked at each other for a second and said, "Hades!"

**(A/N: Let's say for the sake of the story that they can go to the Underworld uninvited.) **

Zeus, Apollo, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hera, Ares, and Aphrodite all huddled together as they walked to Hades' palace in the Underworld. Zeus knocked on the door and when it opened they all started singing.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la la la la la! Tis the season to be jo-" Hades slammed the door in their face before they could finish.

"Let's try again."

So they rang the doorbell, but this time Persephone answered.

"We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new y-" She slammed the door in their face like Hades did.

"Maybe we should invite Hades to the Christmas party," Athena said.

"Okay fine."

Zeus knocked on the door again. This time Nico answered.

"We need to talk to Hades."

"Tell them I'm not here," The gods heard Hades whisper in the background.

"Uh…, he's not here," Nico lied.

"We know he's here."

"But he said he's not."

"We know you're lying because you just said he said he's not here."

"I didn't say he said anything."

"Huh?" Everyone was confused now.

"You're saying that I said he said he's not here when really I didn't say he said anything, I'm just saying things to confuse you."

"Oh my gods! Just tell him he can come to the Christmas party!" Zeus shouted. He was tired of that emo boy confusing him.

When they were back in Olympus they were bored again.

"I have an idea!" Hermes said.

"Will it get anyone sent to jail?" Athena asked.

"Possibly…"

"Okay then, what is it?" Poseidon asked him.

"One of us can pretend to be Santa Clause and sneak into someone's houses."

"But who would do it?"

Everyone looked at Zeus.

"Nope, I can't. Hera would get all paranoid and think I'm going to knock people up."

"Nothing's ever stopped you before," Hera muttered.

"What about Hephaestus?"

"No, his ugliness would scare everyone," Aphrodite said.

"I'm not _that _bad looking," Hephaestus huffed.

"You look like a sumo wrestler lizard with a jacked up leg and whiskers," Aphrodite told him.

Everyone tried not to laugh so they wouldn't make him feel bad, but it didn't work. The whole throne room shook with laughter coming from all of the gods.

"Why don't you people just leave me alone?" Hephaestus ran out of the room crying.

"Anyway, so who's gonna do it?" Hermes asked.

"I think Poseidon should," Athena said.

"Well she's the smart one. Looks like you're doing it Poseidon."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Go into a house and try not to get caught and leave presents."

"And what's the point of this?"

"There isn't one," Hermes said, "We just wanna laugh at you when you make a fool of yourself and possibly get sent to jail for life."

"Oh great."

5 minutes later Poseidon was wearing a Santa Clause suit and Athena was helping him stuff it with cotton to make him look fat while the other gods were getting the presents he would give out.

It was kind of awkward because they had to act like they weren't in a secret relationship while they were around everyone else.

When Athena was about to help Poseidon put on his Santa beard, Poseidon unexpectedly kissed her. It was really quick and no one saw it but Athena's eyes still widened.

"Someone could've seen you!" she whisper yelled although she was blushing.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You look so _smart_ today." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Thanks? You look really…um, watery."

"Thanks, I've been working out."

When they were done with Poseidon's suit Hermes attached a small camera on it so the gods could see what was going on from Olympus.

Poseidon

He couldn't believe he was doing this. After stopping at McDonald's for something to eat Poseidon looked for the nearest house with a chimney to go through. When he spotted one without smoke coming up from it he climbed on to the roof.

_How the hades am I supposed to fit through there? _He examined the small opening and figured there was no way he would fit through there. So he decided to do the most reasonable thing, break into the house.

'This is so stupid,' he thought.

He opened the door and as soon as he got in he tripped over something and it made a loud noise. Then he heard footsteps.

"Santa, is it really you?" A little girl asked when she saw him.

Crap.

"Um…of course it's me," Poseidon said trying to change his voice.

A smile spread across the girl's face.

"Hi Santa, my name is Katie."

"I'm P-, You already know who I am."

"Come in the kitchen with me, I made you milk and cookies," Katie said, "But we have to be quiet, my mommy and daddy are upstairs sleeping."

Poseidon had no choice but to follow her into the kitchen. They sat in the kitchen eating cookies and Katie started a conversation.

"I'm so excited you're here! I stay up every year to see you, and I finally am for the first time!"

He let her get her excitement out and she did most of the talking while he nodded and made Santa Claus like sounds for about ten minutes.

"Uh…yeah, that's good and all, but I'm gonna have to go soon to give all of the other little boys and girls their presents."

"Did you bring me anything?"

"Yeah, I got you a…" his voice trailed off when he remembered that he left the bag with the toys in it on top of the roof and the only thing he had with him was a McDonald's bag.

"I got you a box of 10 piece chicken nuggets."

Katie looked disappointed so Poseidon gave her his drink too.

"Here's a coke," he said, "Coca cola, not cocaine."

"What's cocaine?" Katie asked curiously.

"Nothing, don't tell your mom and dad about this conversation."

"Why not?"

"Because I want it to be our secret."

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

"Good, I'll be going now."

"Wait," she said. Then she hugged Poseidon.

"Santa you're the best!"

"Um…yeah, I'm on a strict schedule so I have to leave."

"Oh okay then, see you next year."

As Poseidon walked for the door he asked, "You're in high school right?"

"I'm four years old."

"Oh well finish junior high, don't do drugs and all of that good stuff. Ho ho ho. Bye."

Poseidon let out a sigh of relief once he was outside.

He got his stuff off of the roof and teleported back to Olympus. As soon as everyone saw him they started laughing since they'd saw everything.

"Really Poseidon, _Coca Cola not cocaine_?" Athena said.

"Laugh all you want, but I'd like to see one of you try to do it."

"Nope, that's what you're for," Apollo said.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go change out of this, I have cotton in places that cotton should never be."

**REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOUR SOULS! Lol just kidding…or am I?**


	23. Christmas

**I know the chapter is a day late, but there was no way for me to update yesterday. Enjoy ;)**

It was almost time for the demigods to come to Olympus and all of the gods were putting the finishing touches to the throne room's decorations when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Poseidon headed for the door and when he opened it Hades was standing there awkwardly with Nico behind him.

"You couldn't stay away could you?" Poseidon asked tauntingly.

"Nico convinced me to come."

"No I di-" Nico was cut off when Hades glared at him. "Do you want your face rearranged?"

"No..."

"Okay then, shut it."

When Hades walked in Zeus said, "I didn't expect you to actually come."

"Me neither," Hades told him, "But Nico here wouldn't shut up about it so I figured I'd come to your silly party."

Nico was about to say something when Hades gave him a look that said 'run your mouth again and see what happens'.

"Tell me again, why did we invite the demibrats?" Dionysus asked.

"Because," Zeus said, "They think we pay no attention to them at all and that we don't care because we don't visit them."

"Yeah what's your point?"

"My point is, if we invite them here then they'll stop claiming we neglect them."

"Most of you do neglect them," Athena pointed out.

"No we don't. We just have too much godly business to handle here in Olympus to go visit them."

"If by godly business you mean sitting in the throne room gossiping then sure."

"Why do you have to be so annoyingly smart?"

"Why do you swallow pregnant women?" Athena was referring to when he swallowed her mother Metis before she was born.

"Oh I give up."

"Pregnant people don't seem like they'd taste that good," Poseidon commented.

"Well if you add a sprinkle of salt and pepper and some cheese then they're actually very tasty," Zeus told his brother.

"Ew you sicko!" Hera looked at him in disgust.

"Let's not start arguing, I hear the demigods coming," Demeter told them, "Now let's sit on our thrones and look all serious and intimidating."

They quickly got on their thrones and their facial expressions turned serious. When the huge doors to the throne room opened a group of demigods walked in. At first they were looking around at all of the stuff, but then they approached their parent's thrones.

"Oh look, the mistakes are here," Dionysus said nonchalantly.

All of the demigods gave him a mean stare because they didn't like being called mistakes, but most of them were afraid to say anything to him.

"His face is a mistake," Percy whispered to Annabeth who giggled.

"Aren't we suppose to be having a Christmas party? Why are you all just sitting there?" Travis asked.

"We will get to the party after we open the presents," Aphrodite answered him.

The gods gave up on trying to look serious and everyone rushed to the Ginormous Christmas tree.

"You will not _believe _what I got you," Demeter told her daughter Katie, "An entire new cereal collection!"

Katie tried to look excited, but this was the fifth year in a row that her mother got her cereal for Christmas.

"You don't look happy," Demeter observed, "But that's why I got you a...new car!"

"Really?"

"Yes, here it is!"

Katie's new car looked like a normal black convertible, but it had huge cheerios instead of tires.

"I cereal-d your ride!"

Meanwhile...

Percy and Poseidon were opening Percy's presents.

"Guess what else I got you?"

"What?"

"Guess."

"How am I suppose to guess?"

"Okay I'll give you a hint. What's long hard and goes deep into wet places?  
>O.O<p>

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Percy asked hoping his dad would say no.

"Yup."

"Are you crazy! Why would you get me that?"

"Gosh, I just got you a submarine. Calm down Percy."

Percy exhaled, "Oh, I thought you were talking about something else. Hey wait a second, I can breathe underwater, so I don't need a submarine."

"Well you can use it as an underwater house."

"True."

Athena and Annabeth were opening things too.

"A text book, a protractor, a calculator, a _backup _calculator, thanks mom!"

"And that's not all, I got you a new car!"

Athena led Annabeth to her new car and Annabeth jumped with joy. It was a silver bmw.

"But that's not it, it's a smart car, and it knows _everything_."

"So it's like google?"

"Like Google on _steroids. _You can ask any question and it answers you._"_

Annabeth decided to try it.

"Does Hera have issues?"

"Of course she does," the car answered.

So after everyone opened all of their presents the Christmas party actually started. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades all made a dumb decision and got drunk. And we all know what happened last time they got drunk, but luckily no one ran off and got lost, they just made a fool of themselves in front of everyone.

Hades got on stage and grabbed the microphone that was connected to the karaoke machine. When Nico saw him he was hoping Hades wouldn't do anything stupid to embarrass him, but he didn't get so lucky.

"Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it! Again and again til I get it right! Nobody's perfect you live and learn it!" Everyone stood there shocked that Hades was singing a Hannah Montana song.

"Hey I wanna join." Zeus walked on the stage with Hades and got the other microphone.

They sang Hannah Montana songs while demigods and gods recorded them so they could watch it and laugh later.

"Come on Demeter!" Hades called out, "Get up here and shake your fruit loops!"

"I'll be just find shaking my fruit loops down here _away _from you two drunk idiots."

Katie kind of wanted to know what exactly they meant by fruit loops, but she decided she'd probably end up being scarred for life if she found out.

Poseidon came up on stage and Zeus and Hades were booty dancing in the background.

"Let's slow the music down for the ladies," He slurred.

He got a microphone and said, "This one's for you Athena."

O_O …

Music started playing in the background and Poseidon started singing.

"My love, there's only you in my life, The only thing that's right. My first love, you're every breath that I take, You're every step I make. And I, I want to share, all my love with you, No one else will do. And your eyes, they tell me how much you care. Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love." **(A/N:if you've never heard the song, listen to it, it's called my endless love)**

Everyone looked at Athena like they expected her to do something, but she just stood there awkwardly. Poseidon didn't seem to notice that he was making her uncomfortable because he was still singing, and Zeus and Hades were still booty dancing behind him.

Athena couldn't believe he was doing this. They were working hard at keeping their relationship a secret and then he goes and sings love songs to her in front of everyone, but hopefully no one would suspect anything and they'd just think he was doing this because he was drunk.

When he was done singing that song she could relax again because no one was staring at her.

The attention was off of her, but Poseidon wasn't done yet, right before he walked off stage he said, "Happy holidays and safe sex everyone!"

All of the demigods in the room stared wide eyed at him.

"What did that have to do with Christmas!" Hera asked him.

"Christmas? I thought it was Valentine's Day. But oh well, they need to know." so Poseidon kept talking about it and made everyone feel awkward.

"When a man and woman love each other they-"

"la la la la la! I can't hear you!" Artemis put her fingers in her ears not wanting to hear another word about that subject.

"Please make him stop!"

"I can't listen to this anymore!"

"It burns!" Percy shouted.

"Well if it burns you should go to a doctor," Poseidon told him.

"I wasn't talking about _that_, gosh dad you are so creepy!" Percy got away from Poseidon as fast as he could after saying that.

"If there's a Valentine's Day party here, I'm _not _coming," Travis said.

"Agreed." Connor agreed.

Poseidon's talk managed to run everyone out of the throne room so he stood there alone.

"They're rude."

**Review, or I'll get Poseidon to give you a talk mwahahaha!**


	24. Help Me!

**Don't skip over this just because it's not a chapter!**

**So most of you are probably wondering why I've been taking so long to update. And it's not because I've been being lazy, I'm completely brain dead with this story. I really love it, but I can't think of anything funny right now. I've tried to write the next chapter a few times already, but I'm not feeling it for some reason, it all feels so forced. And that's where you guys come in. If there's anything you'd want to see in this story like Poseidon going to jail, Hermes robbing a bank, Kronos helping old ladies cross the street, then let me know in a review because I desperately need ideas.**

**Oh and something else completely off topic, Luke was really hot in the PJO movie :D**


	25. Anus

**Beware this chapter is as dumb as it's title LOL**

Since the gods have no lives and they sit around in the throne room doing nothing, Aphrodite convinced everyone to play spin the bottle.

"Athena spin first," Aphrodite told her.

Athena spun the bottle and it landed on Poseidon. Everyone's eyes became glued on them and they waited eagerly for them to kiss. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed each other before, but the gods didn't know that, so they were hesitant at first. Poseidon whistled and Athena looked around the room.

"Come on, do it already," Apollo said, "Not like _it _it, because that would be awkward if you started doing that in front of everyone, I meant-"

"Apollo we get it." Artemis didn't want this to get anymore awkward than it was bound to be.

So Athena and Poseidon pretended to be disgusted as they leaned in to kiss each other. Aphrodite started clapping and cheering while everyone else looked at her like she was crazy.

It was Poseidon's turn to spin next. The bottle spun in circles until it landed on Artemis.

"Nope, not gonna happen." She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her heads.

"Yes you are," Aphrodite insisted.

"No I'm not."

Poseidon didn't want to kiss Artemis either, so he came up with an idea.

"What if we put bags over our heads?"

"That's actually a really good idea," Athena told him.

"Thanks, I feel so smart now."

Everyone looked at them with their eyebrow raised because they were being nice to each other.

"I mean..." Athena tried to think of something insulting, but she couldn't, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She punched him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being a fish face."

"It's not about the size of the boat, it's about the motion in the ocean."

"What are you _talking _about?"

"I don't know, I heard it in a movie."

By now all of the other gods were wide eyed.

"O_kayyyy _moving on," Aphrodite said.

Poseidon and Artemis put brown paper bags over their head to kiss each other and then it was Artemis' turn to spin. She spun it and it landed on Hermes. He smiled at her and licked his lips.

"Come on, I don't bite," he said in a way that would make you think he'd need psychiatric help.

Artemis was freaked out by him so she spun again, but it landed on Hermes again.

"You know you want to."

"No I don't!"

She spun it for a third time but she still got Hermes.

"Maybe it's fate." now he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Artemis groaned. "Okay fine, but can I use a bag again?"

"Nope," Aphrodite told her.

"Why not?"

"Because you and Hermes would actually make a cute couple."

"But he's _weird._"

"And being millions of years old and still hanging out with a bunch preteen girls isn't?"

"No, not at all."

"You're hopeless," Aphrodite said frustratedly.

"Am I getting still getting a kiss?" Hermes asked.

No one answered him.

"I hate my life," he sobbed before running away.

"Can we get back to the game now," Zeus said, "Because I wanna kiss somebody."

"I'm sure you do." Hera looked at him suspiciously.

"Hera, I really don't want to argue with you right now."

"I wasn't gonna argue, I just find it strange that you'd want to kiss someone in here when every except Aphrodite is either your sibling or your kid. Well they're not kids, but you get the point."

"Well..." Zeus tried to think of something to say, "At least I'm not the one married to my brother!"

"You idiot you _are _my brother! And I didn't want to marry you."

"I actually think it's a good thing you're sworn off men," Apollo told Artemis, "You don't ever have to worry about ending up like those two."

"For once I agree with you."

Zeus and Hera continued fussing at each other about the same thing they fuss about everyday, and everyone else was becoming bored.

"This was supposed to be fun, I wanted to see people kiss each other," Aphrodite pouted.

"We can still play," Demeter said, "As long as I don't have to kiss Hades."

"I don't want to kiss you either, I bet your lips taste like generic cereal."

"I bet yours taste like death."

"That's not what Persephone said." Hades smirked at her.

"Oh that's it!" Demeter grabbed the bottle and held it over Hades, "I'm gonnna shove this bottle up your a-"

"Demeter! Calm down," everyone told her, and then Athena said, "And don't do what you were gonna do with that bottle, no one will want to touch it if you've shoved it in Hades' anus."

Everyone was laughing after that.

"What's funny?" Athena didn't think anything she was funny.

"You said anus!" Apollo laughed.

"Even worse, _Hades' _anus," Zeus said. Then he and Poseidon turned to each other and said, "Ewwwww!"

"That was really fruity," Ares told them.

"Says the person who wears panties."

"They not panties, they're _manties!_and they're very masculine!"

Athena didn't know why they were immature. "I only said anus, I don't get what's funny about it, everyone has one. Well you _should _have one."

This only made everyone laugh more.

"Wait a second," Poseidon said, "If it were me who said that everyone would think I'm weird, but when she does it all you do is laugh."

"That's because she's Athena."

"I'll show you an Athena," he said and then he shouted, "OVARIES, ANUS, RECTUM, MASTURBATION!"

"And now we're leaving."

All of the gods walked out of the throne and gave Poseidon dirty looks for once again being weird and scaring everybody away.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Poseidon wondered aloud.

**I got the spin the bottle idea from theDreamChaser :)**


	26. Roleplay

So, I'm working on the next chapter, but I really need you guys to do something for me, which is why I'm posting another AN.

I started a PJO roleplay group yesterday and right now there are no members besides me, and I really want people to join. Since this story gets a lot of views I decided to post on here. All of the main roles are open right now (except for Piper Mclean) and I really need people to audition. I know not all of you are roleplayers, but most of you are writers (why else would you be on this site?), so it would make me the happiest person ever if you decide to audition, and if you don't want to will you at least tell other people about it. :)

Go to roleplayer(.me)/pjo_rpg [remove the parentheses in the url]


	27. Mankini

"What the heck are you watching?" Poseidon asked Athena.

"Anatomy of the human body and bodily functions."

"Huh?"

"Smart people talking to other smart people about the human body," she translated into a way that Poseidon would understand.

"Ohhhh. Why would you watch something like that?"

"I've told you this a million times already, because it's educational."

"Why would you need education? You already know everything."

"Well," Athena smiled, "I'm not trying to _brag _or anything, but I am the smartest person in the world and you're right, I do know everything. But educational programs never hurt anybody."

"Speak for yourself," Poseidon told her, "I had to sit through two hours of discovery channel and I almost committed suicide."

"That's crazy, I'll never understand that about you."

"I'm surprised, _you _don't understand?"

Athena was about to insult him for saying that but instead she said, "You're lucky you're cute."

"I knew it! All of these years you've been insulting me, but you were just in denial because you couldn't resist my hot body." he puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles.

"_No,_ It had nothing to do with your body, I insulted you because I thought you were an idiot...and I still do sometimes. But you're my idiot."

"Awe Athena, that's the best compliment anyone's ever given me!"

"You must not get complimented very often."

"No, most people think I'm a weirdo."

"Really?" Athena pretended to be surprised.

"Yeah, I don't know why though."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually," Athena told him.

A little later a message arrived at Athena's house.

"It says Ares wants all of us to meet at the gym, and there's a note on the back for you." Athena gave the note to Poseidon.

He read the back and it said: _Wear a mankini, that's what the rest of us will be wearing._

"Yes! I can finally get out that mankini I've been having for years."

"You have a _mankini_?" Athena asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, doesn't everybody?"

**(If you don't know what a mankini looks like, look it up on google images before reading the next part lol)**

At the Gym

Athena made it to the gym before Poseidon so it wouldn't look like they were coming from the same place and no one would be suspicious. The first thing that she noticed was that everyone was in their workout clothes(including herself), and Poseidon was definitely gonna stand out. Everyone was sitting down talking to each other and when he finally did come all eyes were on him.

"My eyes!" Artemis shielded her face with her hands.

"What the..." Hades turned the other way.

Meanwhile Hermes and Apollo were laughing at him. "Gotcha!"

"What do you mean, got me?"

"Did you really think we were all gonna wear mankinis?" Hermes couldn't believe Poseidon actually fell for it.

Everyone laughed at Poseidon and Zeus walked in, he was also wearing a mankini.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you not all properly dressed?"

While the gods were busy laughing at them, Ares walked .

"Everyone listen up! We're gonna-OH SH*T!"

"We don't look _that _bad," Poseidon said and then he looked over at his brother, "Well _I _don't. Zeus looks weird, but I look hot."

"I don't care how hot you think you are, both of you go to the very back so no one has to look at you."

Zeus and Poseidon walked to the back with their heads hung in shame.

"I called you all here today because you're all out of shape and you're ugly, except for Aphrodite."

"That's not true, we're not ugly," Hera told him, "Well besides Hephaestus."

"Why do you constantly have to put me down?"

"The only thing I'm gonna be putting down his my foot down your-"

"Hera!" Ares interrupted her," We're not here for that, we're here to get you all in shape." He then looked in back of the room at Poseidon and Zeus, "And _some of us _need to put on more clothes so no one has to _see _our shape."

"Now, everyone we're going to start out with jumping jacks."

Before they started Apollo raised his hand.

"What is it Apollo?"

"Who's Jack?"

"No one really knows who he is, it's just something you say."

"Can we do jumping Apollo's?"

"Okay whatever."

So everyone did their jumping Apollos and tried not to look in the back at Poseidon or Zeus.

"Now, let's all do stretches, well not everyone."

"I think he's directing that at us," Zeus told Poseidon.

"Yeah, he's trying to lower our self esteem."

"I have a question." Apollo raised his hand.

"What now?"

"Can people who aren't skinny, skinny dip?"

"I don't _know_. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then., don't ask me that."

"What if they're covered in cheese dip?" Hermes wondered aloud, "Would that be called _cheese dipping_?"

"And also," Demeter said, "If you dip frosted flakes in cheese, would they be called cheese flakes? Or would they be _frosted _cheese flakes?"

"Enough with the stupid questions! Back to work!" Ares instructed.

"But I have a question too," Poseidon said, "Since it's illegal in America to be naked in public, can I go to jail if I'm driving in my car naked? Because I'm not technically outside in public, but in my car."

"That's it, I'm done!"

Ares stormed out of the gym slamming the door behind him.

"Let me guess, you're all about leave out of the room and say I scared you away." Poseidon was getting tired of them doing that.

"Nope, not this time," Hades said.

Then all of the gods walked towards Poseidon and started closing in on him.

"Hey what are you guys doing? Wait...why do you have _that_? Put that away! Somebody help me!...Noooooooo!"

**Lol, I'll let you wonder what happened at the end XD **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	28. Awkward Texts

**So I've been having another writters block which is why it's been taking so long to update, but I got an idea. So I've been on damnyouautocorrect(dot)com and reading their stuff and pretty much dying laughing, so I've decided to do that with the gods. So basically it's just autocorrect turning conversations awkward.**

Poseidon:  hey Athena what are you doing?

Athena: Nothing, just watching Anal planet.

Poseidon: O.o uh... I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff.

Athena: NO! I meant Animal Planet, not anal.

########

Poseidon: I really need to TWIDLEYOURTWAT

Poseidon: Crap! I meant, I really need to talk you lol. Stupid auto correct.

Athena: O_O okay...

#######

Poseidon: We should go to Camp hotblooded and see Penis and Annabeth.

Athena: Oaah gods, read your text!

Poseidon: lmao, I meant Camp half blood, and Percy, not...that other word.

Athena: I think we should talk on the phone more instead of texting.

Poseidon: Yeah, but who really has time to talk? Anyway, we should also go farting.

Poseidon: FISHING! Not farting.

######

Percy: Dionysus is so annoying -_-

Annabeth: Dildo, I couldn't agree more.

Percy: XD haha read your message.

Annabeth: I meant ditto! Oh gods, this phone is so stupid

#####

Annabeth: What are you doing?

Percy: Watching Wheel of fuckups

Percy: lol *wheel of fornication

Percy: WHEEL OF FORTUNE!

#####

Annabeth: Guess What mom gave me for my birthday!

Percy: What?

Annabeth: A new condom!

Percy: ….

Annabeth: Why aren't you saying anything Weed head.

Annabeth: *seaweed brain.

Percy: Read your text

Annabeth: Oh crack! I meant calculator.

Annabeth: I meant Oh cockledoodledoo

Annabeth: WTF? I meant cocaine.

Percy: lmao XD

Annabeth: Damn you autocock!

Annabeth: *correct.

Percy: That was entertaining.

####

Annabeth: Haha! How does it feel to know that my team beat you at capture the flag again?

Percy: Yeah yeah rub it in.

Annabeth: I just love giving you a hard on.

Annabeth: HARD TIME.

**Should I do more of these?**


	29. More texts

**So, I'm thinking of making the autocorrect things into it's own stories where I'll do gods and demigods because I haven't seen any like that on here and I'd be the first to do it, Do you think I should? Oh and if I do I'll still continue this story :)**

Hades: I'm tired and really need anal.

Zeus: Uh...I don't know what that has to do with being tired. Also I didn't know you went that way, and I'm glad you finally decided to come out of the closet.

Hades: Curse this wretched iphone! I meant I need a _nap._ And how dare you think I'm coming out of a closet, I'm not even a closet...or any other mysterious rooms.

########

Percy: I still have a bunch of Cocaine in my cabin from Christmas

Poseidon: I remember when I used to do cocaine, those were the days :)

Percy: I meant CANDY CANES

Poseidon: Oh, I knew that. I was just what you would say lol

Percy: Yeah, _sure_ you were.

#####

Zeus: Hera, have you cooked anything yet, I'm so horny I could eat a hermaphrodite.

Hera: Cannibalism is not right, even if the person is a hermaphrodite, and what does being horny have to do with anything?

Zeus: I meant I'm hungry not horny, and it was supposed to say horse.

#####

Persephone: Will come hump with these groceries?

Hades: That's a strange request, but okay.

Persephone: Not hump me, HELP me.

Hades: Oh, never mind then, you can do that yourself.

Persephone: :( You good for nothing piece of Shopocracy!

Hades: Shapocracy?

Persephone: I meant to say Shabalabadingdong.

Hades: Lol

Persephone: Crotch! What is wrong with this phone?

Persephone: I didn't mean to say crotch. This damnation phone!

Hades: This is so funny XD

#######

Percy: I'm at the store, do you want me to get you anything?

Annabeth: Will you get me some chocolate covered albinos.

Percy: Albinos are people too Annabeth, you shouldn't eat them.

Annabeth: *Almonds haha

#####

Apollo: I LOVE buttsex!

Hermes: Ew dude, why did you have to tell me that?

Apollo: that was supposed to say butter fingers lol

Hermes: Oh, but what does that have to do with me?

Apollo: Nothing -_-

Hermes: Oh, well I have to go deliver mail.

Apollo: Yeah go 'deliver mail'.

########

Poseidon: I'm going to come over your house today and give you HIV :)

Athena: Ew!

Poseidon: *Hug, not HIV :)

Athena:Good, that would be rather unpleasant.

Poseidon: Oh, and are we still going fisting?

Athena: O.O I have no interest in such activities.

Poseidon: lol *fishing.

########

Zeus: I'm starving! There's nothing to eat.

Hera: Calm down, there's stuff for you to eat in my panties.

Hera: PANTRY, not panties.

Zeus: e_e

#########

Artemis: I feel lesbian.

Apollo: I KNEW it!

Artemis: That was supposed to say Lonely! And this text wasn't even supposed to go to you.

Apollo: Oh, well this is awkward.


	30. The Talk

**PLEASE READ: I know, it's been forever and I feel bad about that, but I'm updating now :) But anyway, I just created an account on blogspot and if you go there you can see when I'll update, previews of new chapters, and funny weird things that I post. I don't want to feel like a loser, so it would make me very happy if you'd look at it, it's iheartlukecastellan(.)blogspot(.)com**

"Are you sure we should do this?" Poseidon asked Athena as he walked in circles around her living room dreading what they were going to do.

"Yes, it is our job as parents to tell them these things."

"I'm sure their human parents have already told talked to them about this, so there's really no need to do this."

"Yes there is, so don't be immature about it."

Right after Athena said that there was a knock on the door. Poseidon answered it and Percy and Annabeth were standing there smiling.

"When do we get pie? Percy asked enthusiastically.

"Pie?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "Mom told us to come here because she made a pie for us."

"_No_, you came here to get a really awkward sex talk that will forever haunt your minds."

O.O

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a scared glance at each other and Percy said, "Well if there's no pie involved, we'll just be going now." Then they turned back around, but Athena stopped them.

"No, you're going to come in here."

When they sat down Percy was looking at the floor and Annabeth was looking at her fingers, neither of them wanted to look at their parents.

Since Poseidon would probably just make them feel awkward, Athena started.

"Well, before we start, I want you to know that this is just as awkward for me as it is for you. But, I feel it's time to talk to you about this." She looked at Poseidon for help and he said, "We know how people your age are and that you have urges to 'enjoy each other's bodies."

"Please stop," Percy begged.

"No, I have to do this, but we have a few a few extra people to help us talk to you."

"Come out Apollo," Athena yelled, and then Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened in horror.

"Hey! Let's talk about sex!" His smiling at them and his bright attitude made it worse.

Unfortunately he had a few Haiku's he planned to say.

"I call this one, Socks," he announced, and everyone in the room groaned.

"You wanna have sex.

Because you're really horny.

I'll knock your socks off!"

Poseidon, Percy, and Annabeth sat there with their mouths hanging open wondering how anyone could come up with such a horrible Haiku, and Athena gasped.

"You're supposed to be scaring them _away_ from sex! Not telling them it'll knock their socks off!"

"Oh, my bad," Apollo apologized, "How about this new one, it's called, never have sex."

He started. "Keep it in your pants.

Cause no one wants to see it.

Young virgins for life."

"Just go."

"Bye everyone, I hope you enjoyed my awesome haiku's."

They all sighed in relief once he was gone.

"I'm so glad that's over," Annabeth said.

"Agreed."

"Not just yet," Poseidon told them, "We had a feeling something like that would happen, so we got Hermes as a backup."

Just then Hermes appeared. "I know it's hard at your age because your hormones are crazy and you just want to...experiment with your private areas. But you don't have to let your hormones control you, unless you want to be sixteen and pregnant, and if that's the case, go ahead and get it on."

_Help Me!_ Annabeth was thinking, meanwhile Percy was thinking, _I want my mommy!_

"Oh, and something else," Athena said, and she looked directly at Percy, "If you have sex with my daughter there _will _be consequences, very _bad _consequences." she cracked her knuckles for extra effect.

Then Percy came up with a plan. If he pretended to be disgusted, then they would leave them alone.

"What? Us, do _that_! No, never, it's so gross."

Annabeth quickly caught on.

"Yeah, Ew! Only weird people do that."

Athena smiled, "I'm glad we understand each other. I guess there's really no need for this talk then."

"Yeah," Poseidon agreed, "That saves us a whole lot of trouble."

"Well if you don't mind, we'll be going now." They got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Bye!" Poseidon, Athena, and Hermes called out. They didn't even realize that Percy and Annabeth were running as fast as they could to get away from them.

"That was interesting," Poseidon said.

"At least it didn't last that long, and we got it over with."

"I'm surprised you were embarrassed," he told Athena, "Considering you're always watching Anal Planet."

Then He and Hermes laughed and pointed at her.

"She really does?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah, she told me."

"No I don't! That was my phone being stupid."

"Our phones have been acting weird lately, Apollo texted me and said he likes buttsex."

"That probably wasn't autocorrect," Poseidon said laughing.

"Yeah, he is a little weird."

"Oh my gosh! I just had the best idea!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"What?" Both Athena and Hermes asked.

"We should get all of the gods together and all go to camp, and give everyone a lesson on safe sex!"

"Oh gods," Athena sighed, she could already see where this was going.

"Come on let's go!"

**Yes, that was short, but it was the best I could come up with for right now.**


End file.
